Stolen Voice
by HandsomeAngel
Summary: Where singing is the main art, having a ghost that steals your voice is never a good thing, especially when each voice increases its power. That's why the SPR is here, but which friend of Mai's will help them when it gets to be too much?
1. Chapter 1

**Story:** **Stolen Voice**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Ghost Hunt . . . but I will soon. *evil laughter echoes throughout the room***

**Author's Note:**** I know that a lot of you wanted me to write my sequel to 'A Child's Wish': 'Black Spell of the Past', but something tells me that I'm not ready to write it just yet. I think I need some time before I understand Gene enough to write it. So please wait patiently. **

**P.S: I'd like to thank all those who have read my stories up until now: dreamaker401, Chibi-Kyuubi-Chan, xSapphirexRosesxFan, crazylittlecheezer, twighlightangel61090, Aktaiy and so many others. I'd also like to give thanks to Roxius, HoneyBearChibiPandaSmexBree**, **Natsume11, Nekothorn and Enma An. All of you guys have always been there for me and encouraged me to write my stories. I am grateful to you all. Thank you.**

Chapter 1

Mai was running as fast as she could. She was late to work . . . again. "_Seriously, I must be the best runner in the entire school, having to do this everyday,_" Mai moaned mentally as she turned around the corner, finally getting the SPR building into sight, "_Finally, I'm almost there._" She sprinted up the stairs and threw the door open, panting hard.

"You're late," Naru was standing at the doorway of his office.

"_How the hell did he know when I would get here?_" Mai gawked at the boy.

"Will you stop staring like an idiot and get me some tea?" Naru walked into his office without waiting for an answer, leaving Mai seething.

"_Why that arrogant bastard,_" Mai glowered as she set the kettle and waited for the water to heat. She looked up as a thought struck her, "_Wait, could he have possibly been waiting for me? . . . No way! That guy doesn't think of me that way. I need to stop think like this._" She shook her head slightly, grateful when the whistle of the kettle caught her attention. She poured the tea into three cups, letting it simmer for 30 seconds before carrying them out of the kitchen.

First she stopped at the table, setting one cup down for her before continuing to Lin-san's room. "Lin-san, can I come in?"

"Yes, go ahead."

Mai walked into the small room, seeing Lin-san on his laptop as usual, still not looking away from the screen as he typed. "I brought you tea, Lin-san," she called out cheerfully.

Lin-san looked up at her as she handed him the tea, a small but grateful smile gracing his lips. "Thank you, Mai."

"No problem," Mai grinned. After working with Naru, she had grown to appreciate thanks as the boy would never acknowledge her in any way. But now due to that, Mai made sure to give them to all those who did something for her, making her already-constant manners even stronger. "Is there anything else I can get you?"

"No, thank you," Lin-san shook his head.

"Alright," Mai nodded, "I better go get Naru his tea." She groaned with a pained expression, making Lin-san chuckle. Mai smiled at the sound, "You should laugh more often."

Lin-san raised his eyebrow, "Why is that?"

"Eh?" Mai was taken back. She hadn't expected a question. "Well, it's good to smile. It makes you happier," she stuttered out an answer, making it up on the spot.

Lin-san studied her for a few moments before smiling as he murmured almost to himself, "You two are so alike yet so different."

"Huh?" Mai looked at him questioningly.

"Someone I knew before told me that I should laugh more as well. I asked her why she thought that. The reply I got was quite interesting," Lin-san laughed lightly at the memory.

"_He must have really liked this person,_" Mai smiled before asking aloud, "So what did they say?"

"The exact same thing you did," he said bluntly. Mai blinked in surprise. From the way he had acted, she would have figured this person had acted differently. "But," Mai looked up, listening closely as the man continued, "The way they said it was different: nonchalant and casual. Though, they did add one thing after they said those words."

Mai raised her eyebrow, "What did he say?"

Lin-san's lips twisted into a smirk, "Unlike you, they decided to add, 'At least that's that what those who care would say.'"

Mai blinked a few times before bursting into laughter, "He said that?"

He chuckled, "And when I asked them why they had told me to smile more in the first place, their reason was, 'Because it's amusing to see others' reactions.'"

Mai giggled, "Well, it is rare to see you smile. When I saw it for the first time, I was pretty shocked."

Lin-san smirked, "I don't think 'shocked' is accurate enough, seeing as you and the others looked like you were about faint"

Mai blushed, "I guess our reactions were kind of extreme." Lin-san raised an eyebrow, making her correct her words, "Fine, fine: _really _extreme."

Lin-san chuckled before looking at her with a smile, "You two are similar in some ways, but completely different in others."

"Like?"

"Well, you are similar in the way you both rush out to help others without any care for your own well-being, never realizing how much others will worry about you."

Mai huffed, "Well, I'm _so_ sorry for caring."

Lin-san chuckled, "Yes, but that's about where you become different. You apologize for running off without telling them. However that person of my past never would. They would only apologize for making the others worry, but never apologize for running out and not telling them. That one always made sure we knew that they did not regret it and would not apologize as that would be lying."

"He sounds incredible," Mai sighed before smirking, "He could probably stand up to Naru."

"There's no question about that," Lin-san laughed.

But as though on cue, Naru's irritated voice came through the wall, "Mai!"

Mai groaned, "Oh, now I'm going to get it. I've got to go, Lin-san." She rushed out of the room.

Lin-san watched her with a knowing smile. Even he could tell that despite her complainants, she still had feelings for Naru and didn't actually mind his lack of manners – too much. Even Lin-san was surprised when he had found out that Naru thought the girl loved Gene instead. Anyone with eyes could see that the girl had feelings for the boy who was _alive_, not the one who wasn't. When he had first heard about what Naru had said, Lin-san had briefly considered punching the boy. He couldn't help it: the girl had grown on him – all of the SPR team had. No matter how much he had tried to keep his distance, they had somehow made it through his barriers. However he still kept his feelings to himself – he always had. Only the person that he had told Mai about just now had ever been able to tell what he was feeling. Lin-san looked up at the ceiling, "_When will I see you again?_"

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Mai knocked on the door, "I'm coming in, Naru!" She walked in quickly, knowing from his previous words that he was waiting for her.

"I don't appreciate that not only are you late to work, but also late with your job," Naru told her coldly.

Mai sighed. She had expected this, "I was talking to Lin-san."

She didn't notice that Naru's body had tensed up when she had said that, "Why were you talking to him?"

Mai raised her eyebrow, "I'm not allowed to talk to him?"

"You already do not do any work. I would prefer if you didn't hinder Lin as well."

Mai glowered at him, pushing down her anger, "He was just telling me about an old friend of his because I had said the exact same thing as him while delivering the tea. The story took a little while so I was late with your precious tea. Next time I'll keep in mind to ask Lin-san to wait for a moment so I can give you your tea before listening to the story."

Naru looked back to his folder. She didn't realize that he didn't want her talking to Lin at all – or any other guy for that matter. But he kept his emotions to himself, saying that it was simply because he didn't want her slacking off even more than she already did. He noticed she was still standing there with an angry frown on her face. He smirked inwardly. He knew what she was waiting for: he also knew that she wouldn't get it. "How long are you going to stay there like an idiot?"

Mai felt a surge of anger building up in her, but she pushed it down again. "_Patience, Mai, patience_," she told herself mentally before speaking out loud, "Am I asking for too much when I ask for a simple 'thank you'?"

"As someone who has done nothing, yes."

Mai couldn't keep her anger down any longer, "Why you narcissistic jerk?" She stormed out of the room, fortunately missing the smirk that had appeared on Naru's face.

"_Ugh! Why does he have to be such a jerk all the time? I know that it's not part of his genetics since Gene turned out just fine. Honestly, why couldn't I have fallen for Gene instead?_" Mai growled as she fell onto the couch before sighing, "_But I guess the reason I fell for in the first place is because he's like this . . . God! What kind of reason is that? Naru is right: I _am _stupid . . . Naru would have just loved to have heard my thoughts . . ._"

"Excuse me?" Mai bolted up at the sudden voice. She looked around wide-eyed, her gaze searching for the source of the sound before settling on a young woman. She was a fairly attractive woman in her mid-twenties with auburn hair and matching eyes. Her eyes danced laughingly, her lips turned up in an amused smile as she watched Mai's reaction.

Mai moaned, "You scared me!"

The woman chuckled, "I suppose working as a ghost hunter makes you jumpy, huh?"

"You don't know the half of it," Mai sighed, making the woman laugh. Mai looked at the woman questioningly, "So are you here for a consultation?"

Immediately upon the mention of it, the woman's eyes dimmed a bit, her smile wavering. She nodded, "Yes, I am. My name is Fujita Kirimi, an English teacher at the St Seika All Girls Academy. There have been . . . 'incidents' at the academy that have led us to believe the reasons are more than normal."

Mai nodded understandingly. She could tell that Fujita-sensei was worried about whatever was going on at the school, "My name is Taniyama Mai. Why don't you sit down? I will go get my boss, Shibuya-san." The woman gave the younger girl a gratifying smile, which Mai gladly returned before she walked over to Lin-san's room, warning him first before heading over to Naru's office.

"Naru?" Mai knocked, calling out softly.

"Come in."

Mai poked her head in, "There's a client here by the name of Fujita Kirimi from St Seiko All Girls Academy. She says strange things have been happening at the school so she wants to ask for our help."

Naru nodded, closing his folder, "Alright. I'll be there. Make some tea."

Mai frowned at the lack of 'please', but decided not to say anything as there was a client there. She quickly nodded and closed the door gently behind her. She turned to Fujita-sensei, "He'll be here soon." The woman nodded and Mai walked over to the kitchen to prepare the tea.

Naru came out of his office just as Mai carried the tea into the room. Lin-san was already on the one-seat couch, his fingers poised over his laptop. Mai set down the tea for everyone, Fujita-sensei and Lin-san giving a small smile, while Naru just ignored her as he opted to question the client instead, "So what is your reason for coming here?"

Fujita-sensei nodded, "As you probably already know, I am Fujita Kirimi from St Seika All Girls Academy. We have had incidents happening throughout the school."

"Such as?"

"Well, sometimes doors slide open and shut by themselves. A few have even gotten trapped within the rooms. Windows have shattered. Objects have moved, seemingly on their own. And at night we can hear someone singing. Some students have claimed that they saw a girl on this small hill behind our school at such occasions, singing to the moon."

"Anything else?"

She sighed, "At first we thought it was just a prank by some students even though it seemed so unlikely. But this last thing is what convinced us."

"What happened?" Naru raised his eyebrow slightly. Mai took it as a note that he was interested.

"Some of the girls have lost their voices."

"This is not unusual." Mai could almost feel his irritated disappointment.

But Fujita-sensei shook her head, "You don't understand. It's not the same as any illness or anything. Right before they lose their voices, a blackout occurs and a girl appears. She goes over to the girls and says, "_Your voice is mine,_" before touching their throat. After that the girl disappears and the lights come back on: only now the girl who was touched can no longer speak. Others have seen it happen as well."

"Is there anything these girls have in common?"

"Other than their beautiful singing voices, no."

"Do the appearances of the girl on the hill and the girl stealing the voices match?"

"Yes. And that's the worst part. The appearances match a girl from our school who committed suicide near the end of the last school year so about 6 months ago."

"And this is when the incidents started?"

Fujita-sensei nodded. Mai looked at Naru, "_I hope we take this case. If it's a real spirit, the fact that she's appearing in front of other humans says she might be dangerous. After all, spirits tend to be shy._"

Naru seemed to agree, "We'll take your case. My team and I will be at your school in tomorrow at 10:30 am. Please prepare a room we can use as a base as well as three rooms for us to stay in: two for three and one for two. Mai, call everyone and tell them to be here at 9:00. You will need to be here at 8:30." Mai nodded.

Fujita-sensei smiled relieved and nodded, "Thank you very much! We'll have your rooms ready by the time you get there tomorrow." Naru nodded and went into his room. Lin-san did the same. As soon as they left, Fujita-sensei turned to smile at Mai, "Thank you, Taniyama-san. Your presence was very comforting when I was here. I look forward to seeing you once again."

"Eh?" Mai blinked, taken back before grinning, "No, don't worry about it. Call me Mai."

Fujita-sensei smiled, "I can see why you were named 'Mai.' It means 'dance': something that holds beauty – much like you."

Mai blushed, "Oh, no! I'm not beautiful at all!"

Fujita-sensei laughed, "I beg to differ. I know of many boys who would just _love_ to get a date with you."

"I doubt that. But my parents both loved to dance," Mai hastily changed the subject, "That's why they taught me. They told me that whenever they started yelling, I should tell them, 'Dance!' so they could express themselves and understand what the other was saying while conveying what they wanted to say. So whenever I have a problem, I dance and I can feel their presence nearby, as though they're saying that they're still by my side even if they're no longer by my side."

Fujita-sensei smiled, "They sound like wonderful people."

"They were," Mai smiled reminiscently.

A few moments passed in a peaceful silence before both of them jumped when Fujita's phone started ringing suddenly. Fujita-sensei quickly picked up the phone, conversing shortly with the person on the other end before hanging up. She smiled apologetically at Mai, "Sorry, it seems the principal wants me to get there as soon as possible."

"It's alright," Mai accompanied the other woman to the door, "We'll be seeing you tomorrow, right?"

"Un." Fujita-sensei nodded, "Good-bye, Mai."

"Good-bye, Fujita-sensei," Mai grinned at the woman as she left. Mai closed the door gently, "_Looks like it's time I called the others._" She walked over to the couch and picked up the phone to dial Bou-san's number.

**Long time no see! Sorry about the long wait. I'll warn you in advance that I won't be able to update fast. It may take me weeks to update now especially since my mom's trying to stop me from writing. But I shall persevere to make it! Man, it sounds like that that legend where the Milky Way is the bridge on where the star-crossed lovers, Chuc Nu and Nguu-Lang are allowed to meet once a year on the seventh month. However, this time, I will be the one building that bridge. And I hope you guys will support me: it actually does help. Kay, my dear star-crossed lovers? ;P**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"_That narcissistic jerk!_" Mai fumed as she lifted the monitor into the van. Naru had insulted her for being late. Didn't he have any manners? How was it her fault that her alarm clock's battery had decided to die today?

"It looks like Naru has managed to piss you off once more. Were you late again, Mai-chan?~" A familiar voice rang out from behind her. It was Bou-san, grinning in amusement at Mai's indignant expression.

"It's not my fault," Mai protested, "My alarm clock's battery ran out today! How was I supposed to know?"

"Did you tell Naru that?" Bou-san raised his eyebrow.

"Yes."

"And what did he say?"

"That it was not his problem if I was too much of an idiot to check if my battery was dead or not." Bou-san burst out into laughter. "It's not funny!" Mai glared at the man.

"Sorry, sorry," Bou-san sputtered through his laughter. He took a few deep breaths to calm himself before patting the girl on the head, "How about I help you with the rest of the equipment to make up for it?" Mai nodded her agreement. By the time Ayako and John arrived, Mai and Bou-san had finished loading the van with the help of Lin-san.

"Hey," Ayako called out as a way of greeting.

"Good morning, everyone," John smiled at them.

"Yo," Bou-san waved to them as he began to walk over to the new arrivals.

Mai grinned, running ahead of Bou-san, "It's good to see you guys!" She quickly hugged John, who returned her hug gently before hugging Ayako.

Ayako smiled down at the girl, "It's good to see you too, Mai. Has Naru been treating you well?"

Mai groaned, "As well as he ever will. My back hurts from carrying all that equipment."

Ayako's eyebrows furrowed as she frowned at Naru, who had just come out of the building, "Naru! What do you think you're doing, giving Mai so much hard work?"

"It's what I pay for, isn't it?" Naru answered in a monotone voice.

"She's just a small girl. You can't expect to carry all that heavy equipment by herself!"

"What I ask Mai to do is none of your concern. Besides, you can't complain about making her carry the equipment herself since you were too late to help."

Ayako huffed and was about to answer with a retort, but John smoothly interrupted, "We apologize for that. The traffic was heavier than we anticipated." Naru didn't respond, instead opting to go to Lin-san who was checking the equipment.

"That boy needs to learn some manners," Ayako muttered under her breath.

"It's okay, Ayako," Mai smiled at the miko. "I'm used to it. Thanks for worrying about me though. All of you," she added the last part as she smiled warmly at everyone.

Bou-san ruffled her hair, "Of course we worry about you. After all you're the one who won't stay out of trouble."

"Hey!" Mai covered her head in attempt to stop his hands, "It's not my fault that ghosts like me!"

"Somehow, I doubt that," Bou-san grinned. Mai just put on a pouting face, making those around her laugh.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to actually get to the school sometime in this century," Naru told them, having finished checking the equipment with Lin-san.

Mai glared at him. She had learned a long time ago that she would never beat him in a verbal argument, but she could always glare at him, "_But he could probably beat me at that, too._"

John laughed nervously at the murderous looks Mai was sending Naru, "So Naru, where are Masako and Yasuhara?"

"They'll be meeting us at St Seika," Naru walked towards the van. It was decided that John, Ayako and Mai would being driven to the academy by Bou-san while Lin-san drove with Naru and the equipment.

Mai hopped into the backseat, John sitting beside her as Ayako took the passenger seat in front of her beside Bou-san. She knew as soon as they started driving that the ride would be much more energetic than if she had ridden with Naru and Lin-san. But even so she also knew that eventually she would fall asleep. However for some reason, that sleep came sooner than usual. The others in the car took note of this as they watched Mai's eyes slide closed.

"She fell asleep faster than usual," Bou-san noticed.

"Yeah," Ayako looked at the girl sitting behind her, "She hasn't been feeling so good recently."

"What?" Bou-san turned to face the woman beside her, "Why?"

"Look at the road, you idiot!" Ayako yelled shrilly.

Bou-san looked back just in time to avoid an oncoming truck, "Phew. That was close."

"You moron!" Ayako smacked him over the head.

"Ow! That's not helping me focus, you know!"

Ayako huffed and leaned back on her seat, her arms crossed in stubbornness. John spoke up, diverting them from the argument, "Ayako, what did you mean by Mai wasn't feeling well?"

Ayako sighed, "A few days ago, she took a day off cause she was sick so I decided to visit her. I _am _a doctor after all so I figured I could help. What I didn't realize until I got there was _how _sick she was."

"What was wrong?" Bou-san glanced at her.

"She had a fever of 39.4°C."

"What? And she didn't go to the doctor?" Bou-san forced himself not to turn away from the road.

"Bou-san, if you keep yelling, Mai will wake up," John reminded him. It calmed the monk enough so that he didn't say anything though his displeasure clearly showed on his face.

Ayako continued, "Luckily, I was there to help her get better, but she's still a bit weak."

"That's why you were so upset that Naru had made Mai carry all of the equipment," John realized.

Ayako nodded, "She made me promise not to tell anyone unless I had a reason and especially not Naru."

"Why didn't she tell us?" Bou-san asked quietly, "We would have taken care of her."

"She's not used to it," John told him, "She has been taking care of herself for a long time."

"She probably thought she would be a burden," Ayako sighed.

"But that's ridiculous!" Bou-san was outraged. The other two's silence showed their agreement.

"We'll have to make sure she doesn't strain herself," John said.

"She won't let us tell Naru though," Ayako told them.

"That doesn't matter," Bou-san looked determined, "We need to pay attention to how she's doing. Not only now but in the future too since it's clear she won't tell us herself."

"Indeed we will," John nodded.

"But it's incredible, isn't it?" Ayako mused, "When we first met her, we would have never thought that we would become so protective of her. Even Masako worries about her a lot now. A while ago, if someone had told me they would become best friends, I would have sent them to the insane asylum."

"She's grown on all of us," John smiled.

"Even Lin-san has become more open to her," Bou-san observed, "Now all we need is for Naru-chan to realize how important she is to him."

"That boy is oblivious. Honestly, his _brother_? I mean, come on," Ayako sighed, "I don't care if he _is _a professor – he's an idiot."

"You'd better hope that Naru doesn't hear that," Bou-san smirked.

"You agree with me anyways," Ayako huffed.

"Oh. Since when did you care about what I thought?" Bou-san raised an eyebrow, giving her a smirk, "Are you starting to fall in love with me, Ayako-chan?~"

"What?" Ayako blushed wildly, "No way!"

"You're turning red.~"

"Shut up!" _THUNK!_

"Ow! I'm driving a car, you stupid woman!"

"What did you call me?"

"A stupid woman! Is your hearing fading because of your old age?"

"How dare you?"

"Ayako, Bou-san, you must be quiet or Mai will wake up," John told them. At first, it seemed like they were going to continue like they hadn't heard him, but then Mai moaned as though to prove his words. The two shut up immediately, resorting to ignoring each other instead. However it wasn't long before they began talking again, albeit quietly in a more amiable manner. Every time it seemed like an argument was about to arise again, John would catch their attention and point to Mai's sleeping figure, making them fall into silence once more. John smiled to himself as the two in front of him went silent again, "_Those two really do care about Ma: just like the rest of us. The way she can smile despite all she's been through is so incredible: I guess we all just want to protect that smile._"

The rest of the ride went rather peacefully. They were sorry that they had to wake Mai up. When they arrived, Ayako got out to wake the young girl up. "Mai, it's time to wake up," Ayako shook her gently.

"Uh?" Mai rubbed her eyes tiredly, "Ayako? Why are you in my room?"

Ayako chuckled, "This isn't your room, sleepyhead. It's Bou-san's car. We've arrived at St Seika."

Mai groaned, "Five more minutes?"

"No way," Ayako shook her head, "You need to wake up before Naru comes here and decides to wake you up himself."

Mai shot up, looking around as she instantly awoke at the sound of Naru's name, "Naru's here? Where is he?"

Ayako laughed, "Calm down. He's with Bou-san and John over at the van. Those two and Lin-san are carrying the equipment."

"Like Naru would ever help," Mai muttered as she got out, moving towards the van so she could help with the equipment.

Ayako followed behind her, chuckling at her comment, "_Those guys were in a hurry to help with the van. And as soon as they got there, they started carrying all the heavy stuff. I guess they told Lin-san something too since he started carrying all the heavy stuff too. I wonder how much they told him though. I'll have to ask them later, but hopefully only the light stuff is left._" Ayako sighed in relief when she saw only small boxes were left.

"Hey! You guys took all the heavy boxes," Mai complained.

"It's your fault for waking up late," Bou-san ruffled her hair.

"Just be glad I'm not decreasing your pay," Naru told her as he went into the building

Mai growled at him, though she knew she couldn't say anything since it _was _her fault. So instead she devoted her attention to moving the remaining boxes. She took a couple of small boxes and made her way towards the academy, muttering insults about Naru.

Ayako turned to Bou-san as he began to lift the last box, closing the van, "So what did you tell Lin-san? He seemed to be picking up a lot of the heavy stuff. I mean, he always picks up the heavy stuff, but he seemed to be moving faster."

Bou-san shrugged, walking back to the academy, "We told him the truth. That Mai still had recovered from her fever and she shouldn't strain herself."

Ayako raised her eyebrow, "He didn't ask any questions?"

"Well, he did ask how high Mai's temperature had been," Bou-san chuckled lightly as he remembered Lin-san's reaction, "When we told him, for a split-second I could have sworn that his eyes widened, though it was only slightly. But as quickly as I had seen it, he was back to normal. All he said was, '_I see,_' but it seemed to me that he was going a bit faster than usual."

Ayako chuckled, "That's our Mai."

Bou-san grinned, "You sound like an old woman, the way you say that."

"Say what?" _THUNK!_

"Ow! Why'd you do that?"

"Oh, shut up, you useless monk!" They continued to argue the entire way back to the base.

"Still flirting, Bou-san, Ayako?" Yasuhara teased them.

"You've got to be kidding!" Ayako yelled.

"Who would flirt with _her_?" Bou-san pointed at Ayako.

"What are you implying?"

"What do you think?"

"There they go again," Mai sighed as another argument started, turning to Naru, "When is Masako coming?"

"She had a T.V. interview so she'll be late," Naru answered, not even looking up from his book.

Mai smiled. A while ago, Masako had realized she had feelings for someone else. Naru was just the personification of everything she looked for – minus the attitude. "_I have to say though, I wasn't that surprised when I found out who,_" Mai cast a look in John's direction, "_And I think he might feel the same way. I hope it works out though._"

"So what do you want us to do now?" John asked Naru.

"Bou-san, Mai, Yasuhara and John will set up cameras. Matsuzaki-san will accompany Hara-san as she walks around to look for spirits," Naru ordered.

Mai glared at him lightly, "_Once again, he doesn't know how to say 'please'._"

Bou-san notice Mai opening her mouth to scold Naru, but decided that it would be best if he stopped it before anything could happen. "Alright, Mai," Bou-san clamped his hand on her mouth, pulling her along with him as he waved to Naru, leaving the room, "We'll be heading off, Naru!"

"Bou-san! Why'd you do that?" Mai asked him angrily.

"It's not healthy to yell, Mai-chan," Bou-san warned playfully, "You'll hurt your vocal cords."

"Shut up, Bou-san!"

"You're hurting my feelings, Mai-chan~"

"Are you flirting with Mai, Bou-san?" Yasuhara teased, "It's not nice to cheat on me."

Bou-san groaned, "Please stop that, Shounen."

Mai grinned. She had just found the best way to get revenge on Bou-san. "John, come on. We'll get started on this side. Bye, Bou-san," Mai waved to Bou-san with a wide smile as she dragged John off.

"She's using this to get revenge, isn't she?" Bou-san sighed.

"Yup," Yasuhara smiled cheerfully.

"I'll set up in this room. Why don't you do the next one?" John suggested.

"Kay," Mai nodded, carrying the equipment into the room before beginning to set up the camera at the front of the room.

"_Hm_," Mai noticed words on the blackboard, "_I know this . . ._" A memory of her mother singing to her as her father played the piano flashed through her mind. Mai's eyes went wide as she recalled the song written on the blackboard. It was the tune her mother and father had written together for an event: the song that had brought them together. She went close to the board, touching it gently as she took in the words. And then she began to sing.

**Sorry it took so long. See ya next chapter. ;D**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_Even if the sky darkened_

_Even if the stars disappeared_

_Even if the sun faded away_

_I would never cry_

_Cause I know you will always_

_Be by my side_

_No matter what happens now_

_I will stand with you_

_I wouldn't leave your side_

_Cause I know that's where I belong_

_For tonight_

_And the rest of my life_

Mai let out a deep breath as her last note rang out through the room. She smiled as the warmth from the song spread throughout her body. "Uh?" Mai spun around at the sound of clapping.

John was standing there with a warm smile on his face, "You have a beautiful voice, Mai."

Mai blushed. How long had he been there? "I just know how to sing it since my parents wrote this song."

John's eyebrows shot up, "Your parents wrote this song? So they are Taniyama Katsu and Taniyama Shirunai?" Mai wordlessly nodded. "I know you have the same last name, but I thought it was just a coincidence. They are very famous, even in Australia, but I heard that they left the spotlight when their daughter was born, though they did still appear sometimes. I suppose you are that daughter, hm."

Mai gave him a lopsided grin, "I guess I am."

John returned the smile before speaking, "I guess we should get going. We have quite a few more rooms to set up in and Naru will yell at us if we take too long."

Mai pouted, "He always yells at me." John just chuckled at her expression as he followed her out of the classroom.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"It seems there is a spirit, but I am unable to speak to it or even see it," Masako sighed, slightly pale, "It's like the spirit is blocking me."

"That means the spirit is powerful enough to block a medium," Bou-san explained.

Mai nodded thankfully, knowing the explanation was for her sake. She frowned as she realized that Naru would have probably made her look like a fool if he had explained it. But she quickly pushed her pessimistic thoughts out of the way as she turned to Masako, "Are you alright? Does the spirit's power make it worse?"

Masako shook her head, "Only if I try to force the barrier the power put up to break."

John looked at her worriedly, "Please refrain from doing that, Masako."

Masako smiled warmly at the priest, "Don't worry. I won't."

Mai smiled. It looked like things might go alright between those two. "_Maybe, I don't have to worry._" But Mai's thoughts were interrupted as she heard a knock on the door of the base. "Coming~" When she opened the door, she saw two girls standing there: one with shoulder length brown hair and the slightly taller one had mid-back length raven-coloured hair.

"Um, hello," the brown-haired girl's matching brown eyes fluttered uneasily around the room, "Is this the SPR room?"

Mai smiled welcomingly. She could understand why the girl was so nervous, "Ah, are you here to talk about something that happened in this school?"

The brown-haired girl's eyes focused on Mai, relaxing when she saw Mai's smile, "Yeah. My name is Shirumaki Aiko and this is my friend, Nakazima Mako." The raven-haired girl nodded once, her eyes unwavering.

Mai waved them in, "Come on in. My name is Taniyama Mai, but you can call me Mai."

"You can call me Aiko then," she turned to her friend, "And she can call you Mako?" The raven-haired girl smiled lightly and nodded.

"_Why isn't she talking?_" Mai wondered.

"You are one of the girls who had their voice taken by the spirit, right Nakazima-san?" Naru deduced. Mako nodded without any expression.

"_Oh my god! That's why she didn't say anything: she couldn't,_" Mai's eyes went wide before she went back to normal.

"Was there any physical change in your vocal cords after the spirit took your voice?" Ayako asked, her doctor side coming out.

Mako made some gestures with her hands. "She's saying, 'The doctors couldn't figure out why my voice had disappeared. There were no changes in my vocal cords, but no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't speak.'" Aiko translated for them.

"You both know sign language?" John asked.

Aiko nodded, "That's part of the classes. They say that songs can be translated into any language, including sign language so we should learn it."

Mai turned to John, "You recognize it?"

"Anyone with eyes and a brain could recognize it, Mai," Naru sighed.

John laughed nervously as Mai scowled at the boy, interrupting before she could say anything, "As a priest, I meet a lot of people who don't have the same blessings as us. That's why I learned sign language to be better at communicating with them."

"You are a kind person, John," Masako told him, hiding her mouth with her sleeve to cover her smile as a blushing John stammered a thanks. Mai smiled. Those two would get along well.

"Do you know anything about the girl who committed suicide 6 months ago?" Naru asked the two students.

They both looked at each other warily. Bou-san raised his eyebrow, "Something wrong?"

"Well," Aiko began cautiously, "you see, the girl who committed suicide, Yamamaru Renka, was an beautiful singer. If you heard, you'd think that angels had descended to sing for you. Your hearts would feel any emotion that the song conveys. But she also felt a lot of pressure because of that. Her parents and the teachers all wanted her to improve her voice and so on. A lot of families are like that here. They don't really care about the child. They just want the benefits. That's how it was for her."

Mai felt a pang of sympathy for the spirit, thinking back to her own family, "_Even though they're gone now, when they were still here, they always treated me like I was their world. They never treated me like I was just there for the benefits. I can't imagine how she must have felt._"

"Did she commit suicide because of the pressure?" Ayako asked.

Aiko shook her head, "She was made to sing until eventually her vocal cords were damaged and she lost her voice – permanently. Everyone had always defined her using her voice so she thought that when she lost her voice, she lost who she was. So with the loss of her identity, she committed suicide."

Mai gasped, "_Oh god. That must have hurt her so much._"

"Is there anything else you'd like to add?" Naru asked.

"No, not really," Aiko turned to Mako, "You?" Mako shook her head.

"Where are the other girls who lost their voices?" Lin-san spoke up for the first time, startling the girls, who had not realized he was there.

"Oh! They didn't want to come to school after they lost their voices," Aiko explained, "As you probably already know, singing is the main art here so losing your voice is a lot more dramatic. Mako came because according to her, she didn't want to act like a coward by hiding." Mako chuckled – though no sound came out – as she patted her friend on the head.

"Thank you, Shirumaki-san, Nakazima-san. You may return to class now," Naru told them. The two nodded and with brief good-byes, left the room.

"What would you like us to do, Naru?" Bou-san asked.

"You all will be performing exorcisms in the coldest rooms: John in the Room 219, Bou-san in the 3rd Music room and Matsuzaki-san in Yamamaru-san's room."

"_The 3__rd__ Music room?_" Mai realized with a start, "_That's the room with the song on the blackboard._"

"What would you like me to do?" Masako inquired.

"Hara-san will accompany Bou-san in the 3rd Music room while he performs the exorcism. It seems to be the coldest room as well as where Yamamaru-san appears the most. Mai, you will stay here while Lin and I go investigate the ledge where the spirit has been spotted at night. If anyone sees anything they should report, go to Mai." With that, everyone nodded and left for their separate tasks.

Mai watched as Naru was about to leave the room, "_He doesn't even say anything to me._"

But then he turned to look at her, "Mai."

"Yes?" Mai's heart fluttered hopefully.

"Don't fall asleep."

"Why you–" But Naru had already left. Mai sighed, "_What's the point?_" She sat down at the table and leaned into the sofa. "_I know he told me not to sleep, but I do get useful information, right? It won't be bad if I catch a few winks._" Just a few seconds after Mai closed her eyes, she fell into a deep sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"_Uh? I fell asleep again?" Mai rubbed her eyes tiredly, sighing, "Naru's going to kill me. Oh well, I might as well get some information."_

"_Honestly, if you keep thinking about work, you might turn into another Naru," a voice teased her from behind._

"_Ugh," Mai winced, turning to face her old friend, "That would be a nightmare."_

"_Indeed," Gene shuddered, "I might have to go to therapy after seeing a 'Naru-like Mai'."_

_Mai giggled at the image in spite of herself before smiling warmly at Gene as she hugged him, "It's good to see you again."_

"_It's good to see you too, Mai," Gene returned the hug before his smile changed into a frown, "But you need to leave this place. It's dangerous for you."_

"_What do you mean?" Mai looked at him quizzically, "Is something bad going to happen? Tell me."_

"_You need to leave, Mai."_

"_If you think I'm going to leave, you're out of your mind," Mai huffed, "I'm not leaving the other behind."_

_Gene sighed, "I should have known that you were going to say that."_

"_Yes, you should have," Mai smirked._

_Gene chuckled, before sobering, "Alright, but always have someone by your side. The charms that Bou-san and Ayako taught you won't be enough. Every time that spirit steals a voice, she gains an incredible amount of power. So far 6 girls have lost their voices to her: that's more power than you can handle, Mai. You need to get out of here."_

"_Fine. I'll go now and find someone now," Mai groaned. _

_Gene smiled sympathetically. He knew how much Mai hated the idea of having to depend on someone, especially since she was so used to always taking care of herself. "Don't worry, Mai," Gene comforted._

"_Naru's probably going to yell at me for sleeping," Mai muttered._

"_You could always threaten to withhold the information," Gene suggested._

"_Do you honestly think that would work?" Mai raised her eyebrow at him._

_Gene laughed, "Probably not."_

_Mai sighed, "I guess I just have to face him."_

"_Be careful, Mai," Gene warned._

"_I will," Mai smiled at him, "I'll be going now."_

"_Good-bye, Mai."_

"_See you later, Gene." Mai waved as she faded away completely._

_See you later? How did she know if they were going to meet again? Gene chuckled. Well, it wasn't like he could leave without saying a proper good-bye. He cared about her too much. Now if only Naru realized how important she was to him. "_Protect her, Noll,_" Gene thought, hoping that his message would somehow reach his brother, "_Both of you need each other. Don't let her go . . ._"_

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mai opened her eyes, gathering her bearings. She looked around, letting out a breath of relief when she was that no one had returned. Then she remembered Gene's warning, "_I did promise Gene that I'd go find someone. I better get going._" She stood up and was about to approach the door when she felt a sudden coldness enter the room, the lights going out. "_Oh no. Don't tell me . . ._" Mai backed up to the wall. She could feel that the coldness was strongest near the door. "_What am I going to do? Should I just make a break for it and try to get out of here before the spirit gets here?_" But before she could make a move, an outline appeared a few metres in front of her. Mai gasped. It was forming the shape of a girl her age. Mai pressed herself against the wall, trying to force herself to calm down as the spirit floated closer, reaching out with her hand as though to touch Mai. "_Oh god! She's going to take my voice!_"

"Mai?" Bou-san burst into the room, everyone following behind him.

"Bou-san!" Mai called to him, her eyes clearly showing how terrified she was.

"_Damnit,_" Naru growled in his head, "_I should have never left her alone._"

"We're coming," Bou-san called to her, but then the spirit turned to look at them.

"What the–" Ayako's eyes widened, "I can't move?"

"I can feel it," Masako whispered, "This is spirit's power."

"She's frozen our movements so we can't get to Mai!" John realized.

"My shiki can't get through," Lin-san spoke through gritted teeth.

"_They can't reach me!_" Mai listened to their conversation with dread in her heart, "_No! I'm not going to panic. How long have I been dealing with ghosts? I won't panic! I won't!_" Mai looked at the spirit determinedly as the spectrum turned back to her.

"Mai!" Naru yelled as the spirit moved closer. There were only a couple of metres between them. Mai clenched her fists, keeping in her fear. But then one of the cups was thrown between her and the spirit, shattering on the wall as the spirit was forced to move back. With startled cries, everyone turned to in the direction of the window, which is where the cup had been thrown from.

"Sorry, sweetheart, but you need to pay the admission fee to flirt with Mai-chan, even if you are dead." A young girl stood there with a mischievous grin, her arm still in the position from when she threw the cup, grinning cheekily

Everyone stood in awe at the sudden appearance, "_Who is–_"

"Yuu?" Mai gawked.

"_Guess that answers that question._"

"Hey there, Mai-chan," the girl waved cheerfully, "Still getting into trouble, I see."

"You need to get out of here!" Mai yelled, "You can't handle her!"

"Hmm, is that so?" the girl smirked, shifting into a running position.

"_Oh god,_" Mai's eyes widened as she realized her friend was not going to listen to her warning.

"You know, I've never met a living thing that can endure my kick: now," the girl shouted the next part as she sprang forth, "let's see how the dead deal with it!"

"Yuu! Stop!" Mai cried out. But the girl leaped into the air, performing a 360 Crescent kick as the spirit vanished as soon as the girl's kick came in contact.

The power that held the others back had disappeared, but they all remained frozen as the girl landed gently back on her feet. The girl was the first to speak, a smirk still playing on her lips as her eyes shone with amusement, "Looks like the dead can't handle it either."

That shook Mai back to life as the brown-haired girl began to yell at the other girl, "Yuu! What were you thinking? You could have been killed!"

"They've been trying that for years," the girl waved it off, "It won't work that easily."

"Yuu . . ." Mai spoke in a warning tone.

"Mai," the girl smiled lightly, "You know whatever you say isn't going to change anything. I'll do this no matter how many times it takes. I'm sorry that it makes you worry, but I'm not sorry that it keeps you out of danger. I would prefer for myself to be in danger rather than my friends any day and I will always try to ensure such a thing happens. You know that just as well as I do."

"You're not going to ever change your way of thinking, are you?" Mai sighed.

"No," the girl grinned. Mai groaned, making the other girl laugh as she patted the brown-haired girl on the head.

Meanwhile the others took the chance to study the girl who had suddenly appeared. She had her black hair, which reached a bit lower than her shoulder blades, tied in a ponytail. The girl was of the same height as Mai and had a young-looking face, but for some reason it seemed impossible that the two might be the same age. The way the girl laughed, waving Mai's words off as the other girl attempted to scold her in vain. But it wasn't until the girl turned to face them that they could tell what the difference was. The girl had pitch-black eyes: ones that were so reminiscent of black holes, pulling you in with every moment. It felt like the girl was peering into their hearts, reading everything about them. Then the spell broke. The girl hadn't looked away or anything, but they could tell the girl was the one who had broken the spell. The girl chuckled as her lips curved into an amused smile.

Naru gained his voice first, "Who are you?"

"My name is Hoshizuki Yuu, an old friend of Mai."

"_She said, 'Mai' so I guess that means they're pretty close,_" Bou-san mused.

"Are you a ghost hunter as well?" Ayako asked.

"You seemed used to the presence of spirits," John elaborated.

"No, not a ghost hunter," the girl laughed, "The reason I wasn't worried about the spirit was because I've always been aware of spirits' presence."

"So you're a medium?" Masako was intrigued.

"No," the girl shook her head, "Not a medium, just someone with an unusual spiritual awareness."

"She's also someone with an unusual stupidity," Mai glared at her friend, who shrugged unrepentantly.

"Kind of like you, eh, Mai?" Yasuhara teased.

"Oh no," Bou-san groaned, "Two of them?"

"I doubt you could call Mai and her the same," a voice came out quietly, "Yuu is on a whole different level." Everyone turned with startled expressions, though they didn't know if whether it was because of the comment itself or who said it.

However Yuu on the other hand, smirked wickedly, "Isn't that why you're here, _Kou-chan?_"

"_Kou-chan?_" Everyone's thoughts echoed loudly in their minds as Lin-san and Yuu stared each other down.

"Um, Yuu?" Mai started tentatively, "Do you know Lin-san?"

"Of course I do," Yuu grinned mischievously, "Koujo and I have been going out together for a while."

1

2

3

4

"WHAT?"

**Oh, don't you love me. Yes, I know. I am fond of pitch-black eyes. ;D I bet you can't wait for the next chapter. Well then, I better get started. See you next chapter, mina-san~**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Wait a minute! Lin-san?" Bou-san shouted.

"You've got to be kidding!" Ayako yelled.

"Yuu is dating Lin-san?" Mai's mouth hung open.

"This is going to be good!" Yasuhara grinned wickedly.

"I had no idea," John's voice came out weakly.

"Lin-san, you . . ." Masako trailed off, looking paler than usual. Even Naru looked shocked.

"My, Koujo," Yuu observed the others with an amused expression, "That is some reputation you have. Look at that poor girl in the kimono: she looks like she's about to faint!"

Lin-san moaned, "Could you refrain from playing with your words like that?"

"But why?" Yuu looked at him puzzled, "It's fun."

Lin-san just shook his head and turned to the others, "What Yuu meant is we go out as in for dinner and so on. We are not dating. Yuu just enjoys playing with her words, by wording them in a way that makes you think that she's saying one thing when she means something else."

"It's technically not lying," Yuu shrugged, "I speak the truth, nothing but the truth, just not the whole truth."

Lin-san sighed, "And everyone goes into a confused panic because of it."

"That's the whole point of it, Koujo."

"Am I ever going to be able to talk sense into you?"

"Depends on the subject."

"Then for this subject?"

"Not a chance."

Lin-san groaned, "You're impossible."

Yuu grinned, "You have to admit I make one hell of a first impression."

"I guess that's true," Lin-san chuckled.

"So wait?" Bou-san drew their attention, "You two aren't dating?"

"No, we are not," Lin-san spoke firmly.

"Aw," Yasuhara sighed, "Now I don't get to tease Lin-san~"

"Don't worry," Bou-san smirked, "You can still tease '_Kou-chan_'."

Lin-san glared at the monk as if daring her to say that one more time, but Yuu clamped her hand over his eyes, hiding his glare, "Don't do that! This is why everyone is so reluctant to talk to you!"

Lin-san gently pulled her hand away from his eyes, "I don't care if people don't want to talk to me, Yuu."

"Oh, shut up," Yuu pouted, not even trying to pull her wrist out of Lin-san's grip, "I don't care about what you think. Others should have the privilege of getting to know you."

"You call getting to know me a 'privilege'?" Lin-san seemed amused by her words.

"Yes, I do."

"You're not going to budge on that either, are you?"

"No."

Ayako stifled a giggle, "Honestly, I've never seen Lin-san so . . . ruffled." Masako covered her mouth with her sleeve, hiding her smile. Mai nodded, biting her lip to keep from laughing. However the men were more open about their opinions, John smiling good-naturedly as Bou-san and Yasuhara grinned in a manner that was not-so good-natured. However, Naru on the other hand, just remained expressionless.

Unfortunately for him, Yuu noticed this, pulling her hand away, only to tap his shoulder as she pointed at Naru with her other hand. "Ne, Koujo? What's with Mr-I-Have-A-Gorgeous-Face-But-I'm-Not-Going-To-Use-It?"

"Mr what?" Mai choked. Ayako and Bou-san burst into laughter, crying tears of mirth. Yasuhara laughed as well, only in a more refined manner. John politely held back his amusement as Masako just stared in shock at the impossible braveness of Yuu. Naru looked more than a little irritated. However for whatever unknown reason, Lin-san also looked slightly annoyed. "_Could it be . . ._" Mai looked at the older man ponderingly before once again giggling uncontrollably as she was reminded of what had caused Lin-san to look annoyed in the first place.

"Excuse me," Naru addressed the black-haired girl coldly, "But if you aren't here for a good reason, you can leave."

"Aw, come on, Naru-chan," Yuu teased, "Don't you want to know about your dear iceberg guardian's most embarrassing moments?"

Before Naru could give a scalding retort, Ayako interrupted, "Wait, so how do you know Lin?"

"We were in the same university."

"So how old are you?" Masako asked curiously.

"I'm 23, same as Koujo."

"You're twenty-three?" Bou-san's eyes scanned over the girl, or rather woman. It was true they had thought that she couldn't be the same age as Mai, but Yuu still looked so young that it seemed quite impossible she was the same age as _Lin_. The only people who weren't shocked were Mai and Lin, having known her from before.

Yuu's lips turned up into an amused smile as she realized what was going through their minds, "Yup. Koujo, Madoka and I were all classmates. We often hung out together."

"So how do you know Mai?" Yasuhara questioned.

Mai answered, "Yuu was a close friend of my family since I was a kid. She's been around for as long as I can remember."

"Did you meet through both of your parents?" John inquired.

"No, I've been an orphan since the age of eight," Yuu shrugged nonchalantly as everyone looked at her in shock (except for Mai, Naru and Lin).

"I'm sor–" John began.

"Oh no, you don't," Yuu interrupted him sternly, "There's no reason for you to apologize. It was their time to go and that's all there is to it. I'll be able to see them when my time comes and I'll just have to be patient until then."

"But where did you live?" Bou-san seemed hesitant, wondering if he was pushing his limits.

Yuu smiled warmly as though to reassure him, "My parents were friends with a priestess who I lived with until I went to University, though I still visit her."

"So you're a priestess?" Ayako looked interested at the topic of a priestess.

"No, but I do have a few tricks up my sleeve," Yuu told them, turning to Naru, "I'll be able to protect myself so you don't have to worry about me. I'll go ask one of the teachers if she had a futon I could use to stay in the girl's room. I'm sure they won't mind."

"I don't ever recall saying you could stay here," Naru responded coldly.

"Who died and made you king?" The others tried unsuccessfully to hide their laughter as Naru glared at the girl. Even Lin chuckled this time.

But before Naru could say anything, he was once again interrupted – only this time by Lin, "Don't bother arguing with her, Naru. She's the kind of person who won't listen to you and do what they want, but still bug you until you agree to whatever they choose. Even you can't win against that."

"You understand so well, Kou-chan~" Ayako and Bou-san snickered at the nickname, though their bravery vanished when Lin glared at them. Yuu chuckled at the sight, turning towards the door, "I better get going. Oh yeah, make sure our dear Ghostie Molester doesn't appear again, kay?" This time, there was no stopping the guffaws that erupted from the room.

After they calmed down, Bou-san noticed Yuu about to leave. "Wait!" He called out to her, halting her as she was midway out the door, "How did you get in when the spirit was attacking Mai? I know we were blocking the door so we would have noticed if you came through there. So how did you get in?" The others looked at her expectantly.

Yuu blinked a few times, as though surprised by the question, "Oh, that's obvious."

"So . . ."

"I came in through the window," she closed the door behind her as she exited the room. A few moments of silence passed.

"WHAT?"

"_Oh god,_" Lin groaned.

**First of all, 'Ghostie Molester' is an idea from my friend, HoneyBearChibiPandaSmexBree. I officially own it with my friend. :D Why exactly wasn't Yuu affected by the spirit's freezing spell? I still haven't figured that out yet, but I'll think of something. ;P Well, see ya next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Lin was walking through the halls. Yuu had apparently managed to get her hands on a futon, moving it to the girl's room. Seeing as she had brought a duffel bag with some clothes in it, it would appear that staying here hadn't been an on-the-spot decision. Though Naru hadn't shown it, Lin had known him for long enough to know that the boy was more than a little annoyed. However Naru had sent Lin to fetch her as he had a few questions for the girl. Lin chuckled a little. That interview was going to be very interesting.

"Yuu?" Lin knocked on the door, "Can I come in?"

"Yep!" Lin walked in to see Yuu shutting a drawer: she had clearly just finished putting away all her clothes. "Hey, Koujo. What brings you here?"

Lin raised an eyebrow, "I can't come here just because I wanted to?"

"You could," Yuu smiled knowingly, "But you've never been one to come for a visit in a girl's room. You're too much of a gentleman."

"A gentleman?" Lin's lips tilted into an amused smile, "Most wouldn't call me that."

"That's cause most don't know you that well," Yuu walked over to the man, "You are kind, smart and the epitome of 'tall, dark and handsome'. What kind of girl _wouldn't_ like you?"

"You overestimate me."

"Shut up before I take back my comment about you being smart."

Lin chuckled, "_She hasn't changed at all. It's been so long since she's been so close, close enough to touch . . ._"

Yuu seemed to be following the same thoughts as she leaned against him, her hands resting on his chest as her voice came out as a soft whisper, "I missed you, Koujo."

Lin hesitated for only a split second before enveloping her in his arms, pulling her close, "I missed you too. I didn't want you to leave."

"I had to, Koujo. I needed to understand and gain control of it: something I could only do by myself," Yuu sighed regretfully, "But I wanted to go back to you guys. I almost did a few times, but I knew I had to stay there."

"So you could make sure that the next time you came, you could keep us safe?" Lin watched at the girl.

"Un," Yuu nodded, not looking up.

"You're an idiot," Yuu's head shot up at Lin's words. He gently hit her forehead with his knuckles, "We want to protect _you_, not the other way around."

"We or I?"

"Both."

Yuu smiled, "You're still the same: so cryptic yet so open."

Lin smirked, "You make me sound like a paradox."

"That's what we all are."

Lin just shook his head, "If you ask me, you're more cryptic than any of us. Come on. Naru wants to talk to him." He reluctantly moved away from her and began to walk towards the door.

Yuu seemed to think for a few moments, considering something before deciding that it was alright. She called out, "Lin, wait!"

Lin turned, "What is it, Yuu?"

"This," she walked over to him. She rested a hand against his chest as she reached up and kissed him lightly on the cheek, Lin's eyes widening. She pulled away with a smile, "Tadaima!" She started towards the door. This time it was Lin who called out to her.

"Yuu!"

Yuu turned to look at him, already halfway through the door, "Yes?"

He smiled and walked over to her, wrapping one arm around her shoulder from behind as he pulled her close so her back rested against his chest. He whispered low in her ear, "Okaerinasai."

She looked at him surprised for a few moments before smiling brightly, "Un!"

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"What's taking them so long?" Mai was impatient.

"Calm down, Mai," John tried to appease the girl, "They're probably catching up on old times."

"Wouldn't it be great if those two got together?" Ayako said enthusiastically.

"That would be very interesting," Masako mused.

"Lin? A boyfriend? Now this I've got to see," Bou-san grinned.

"You aren't thinking of cheating on me with Lin-san, are you?" Yasuhara gasped dramatically.

"What? Shounen, please stop grossing me out," Bou-san groaned.

"You should take him up on his offer," Ayako smirked, "Only someone like him would go on a date with you."

"At least I can get a date, unlike some old hag I know."

"What was that?"

"Oh, didn't you realize? I called you an old hag." _THUNK! _"Ow! What was that for?"

"Shut up, you useless monk!"

"Old crone!"

"Idiotic pervert!"

"Now, now," John tried to calm them down.

"Let it, John," Mai sighed, "They won't stop yelling no matter what you say."

"But . . ." John's voice trailed off as he looked at the arguing pair.

"Don't worry," Masako smiled at the priest, "They'll stop eventually." John smiled back albeit a bit weakly.

"Think of it this way," Yasuhara chipped in, "It's their way of flirting with each other."

Mai looked at the two. From the fact that they were still arguing, it would appear they hadn't heard what Yasuhara had said. Mai giggled a bit before looking at Naru, who was ignoring them. "_He's in a really bad mood. I guess it's because Yuu beat him in an argument._" Mai walked over to him, "Is there anything I can get you, Naru?"

"No," came his curt reply.

Mai's body tensed up, but she forced herself to keep going, "Are you sure? You look upset."

"How can I not be upset when you keep bothering me?"

Mai's eyes widened at his icy voice. The others turned to the two, having overheard the conversation despite the argument.

"Naru!" Ayako glared at him angrily.

"You didn't have to be so cold," Bou-san frowned.

"It's okay," Mai told them, not looking at Naru. They looked like they were about to argue with her, but were interrupted when Yuu and Lin entered.

"We're back," Yuu called out. She stopped at the tense atmosphere and looked at Mai. She rushed over to the girl and pulled her into a hug, "Mai-chan~"

"Y-Yuu?" Mai stammered, taken by surprise, "What are you doing?"

"I missed you," Yuu pouted.

"I missed you too," Mai giggled.

"_She's the same age as Lin?_" Everyone looked back and forth between Yuu and Lin. Lin, who seemed to realize what they were thinking, sighed.

"Oh! Mai, do you remember that really good tea you used to make?" Yuu asked eagerly.

"Yeah," Mai raised her eyebrow, "Why?"

"Do you mind making me a cup?" Yuu sighed, "It tasted so good and it's been so long since I last drank it. I almost came back a few times just for the tea."

"You missed the tea, but not me?" Mai teased.

"Of course," Yuu gasped, though her eyes dancing playfully gave her away, "I thought you knew."

"You're so mean!" Mai sulked, crossing her arms with a frown.

"Just kidding~" Yuu wrapped her arms around the girl again and gently kissed her on the cheek.

Mai giggled and returned the hug, before walking towards the door, "I'll be back with the tea!"

"Kay!" Yuu waved as Mai walked out of the room. As soon as the door closed and Mai's footsteps faded, the entire aura in the room changed, the temperature plummeting.

"_What in the world?_" Bou-san looked around.

"Is there a ghost here or something?" Ayako voiced everyone's thoughts.

"Masako?" John questioned, noticing that the girl was trembling.

"Do you see a ghost or something?" Yasuhara asked.

But the medium shook her head. "It's her," Masako whispered shakily, pointing to Yuu.

"Ah! Am I scaring you guys?" Yuu smiled cheerfully, though it did nothing to change the cold feeling in the room. "Don't worry. My anger is only directed at that one over there," Yuu jerked her hand in Naru's direction.

"Is there a reason for your anger?" Naru sighed.

"Yes, there is, actually," Yuu walked in Naru's direction, "I just can't stand stupid people like you."

Everyone froze. She had called _Naru _stupid? They could see Naru's eyes darken with anger. "Excuse me?" Most would have quaked at the deadly whisper.

However, it would appear that once again, Yuu is not like most, "I'm sure I said it loud enough for you to hear. Or is your hearing as faulty as your brain?"

"_Oh god. This girl has got a death wish!_" Bou-san thought in awe of the girl's bravery.

"I don't need–" Naru began icily.

"I don't care what you need," Yuu cut him off calmly, "But what I do care is that your stubbornness and stupidity is causing Mai pain." Naru visibly froze at Mai's mention. Yuu took note of this as she continued on, "Now that is something I do not care to see. So deal with your idiocy or the spirits at the morgue will be getting another friend." Yuu smiled pleasantly, "Understand?"

Naru looked like he was about to respond, but he was cut off by the entrance of Mai, who was carrying enough tea for everybody, "I'm back!" She looked around, seeing everyone staring at her, "Eh? Is something wrong?"

"No, we were just wondering how you got such good timing," Yuu grinned, the cold atmosphere having vanished. The others looked at the girl in disbelief. If they hadn't seen it, they would have never believed that she had just threatened Naru.

"_Maybe she is similar to Lin,_" Bou-san looked at the stoic man questioningly, who caught his eye and shook his head, "_Huh?_"

"Thanks!" Mai set down the tea and carried a cup over to Naru, "Here's your tea, Naru." Her voice was quieter when she addressed him. It was clear she was still thinking about what had happened before.

Naru studied the girl, who kept her eyes away from his face. He looked back to his notes, sipping the tea, "Thank you."

Mai's head shot up as she gawked at him, "N-Naru? Did you just thank me?" The others looked as taken back as Mai. Except for Lin and Yuu, that is.

"Normally when someone says 'thank you', it means that they are thanking a person. Or are you too stupid to realize even that?" Naru continued to read his notes.

Mai glared at him, "I'm sorry that I was shocked to hear a 'thank you' from you, who otherwise doesn't know the meaning of manners!"

"If it shocks you that much, then I'll just have to refrain from saying it again," Naru smirked at her.

"Why you–"

"We have some questions for you," Naru addressed Yuu, ignoring Mai's angry glare as she joined the others.

"I realized," Yuu nodded, "I won't guarantee any answers, of course."

"It's important for us to know everything possible in order to solve this case," Naru told her sternly.

"I don't know how my three sizes would help solve this case."

Naru actually looked taken back, "Excuse me?"

Yuu smirked, "You said you needed to know everything possible to solve this case. 'Everything possible' includes my three sizes, which I doubt could help you solve a case."

"She got you there, Naru-chan!" Bou-san chortled.

"You wanted to know her three sizes? You're such a pervert," Ayako teased.

"I'm shocked, Shibuya-san. I don't think Mai's safe near you," Yasuhara pretended to gasp before moving to avoid Mai's fist as she laughed. John chuckled lightly and Masako was struggling to stifle her giggles. Even Lin was hiding his smirk behind his hand.

"If you're all done being idiots," Naru glared at them, "we can get started." The group attempted to gather their bearings. After a few moments, the group finally managed to bring their mirth under control though they didn't bother to hide their amused smiles. "So Hoshizuki-san?"

"Yuu, please," the girl waved away the formal name, "Being called 'Hoshizuki-san' makes me feel stuffy. Besides why have so many names when you can just have one? Thus I don't reply to anything other that 'Yuu'."

"Why did you come here?" Naru asked, ignoring her request.

"Because I wanted to see Mai and Koujo."

"Couldn't you have just visited them?"

"They were working together. Why not kill two birds with one stone? And besides, I wanted to see the friends that these two were so fond of," Yuu smiled at everyone, "I am glad to meet you all. You have been very kind."

"Oh no," John smiled, "It's been our pleasure."

"And we got to see Naru getting thoroughly beaten at an argument," Ayako snickered though it quickly vanished when she saw Naru's glare.

"Anyways," Naru continued his interrogation, "How did you know that Mai was in danger? And why did you come in through the window?"

"And how did you come in through the window?" Bou-san added.

"Well, as for how I came in, there's a tree a few meters away from the window. I just climbed to one of the branches and swung on it so I could gain enough momentum to fly through the window, which was luckily open."

"A few meters? That tree is 15 meters away!" Bou-san sputtered.

"Is that far?" Yuu asked them questioningly, making everyone gawk at her.

Yasuhara laughed, "You're a funny person, Yuu."

Masako turned to Mai, "Is she human?"

Mai chuckled sheepishly, "I guess she miscalculates the limits of a human being a bit."

"What do you mean, 'a bit'?" Lin muttered, "She's completely insane."

Yuu grinned at him, "And that's why you love me." Lin just shook his head.

"Excuse me," Naru interrupted, "But could you answer the rest of our questions?"

"Ah! Sorry about that. As to how I knew that Mai was in danger, I just had a feeling. I get this tug in my heart," she placed her hand over her heart, "I just knew that she was in danger and needed my help. That tug also told me where she was and I was outside at the moment. Actually I was near your room window and so I just got to the room as fast as I could, which at the time, meant climbing the tree."

Naru raised his eyebrow, "You are latent psychic then?"

"There's nothing latent about her," Lin sighed.

Naru looked at his assistant, "What are you talking about?"

Lin shook his head, "It'll become clearer later."

Naru studied the older man for a few moments before he surprisingly decided to let it go. He turned back to Yuu, "How is it that you were not affected by the freezing spell that the spirit cast over us?"

"I was affected by it," Yuu blinked in surprise. Everyone stared at her.

"Then how were you able to move?" Masako asked incredulously.

"I forced myself," Yuu shrugged.

Everyone's mouths hung open, "_She is _not _human!_"

Lin sighed, "Honestly, you strain yourself too much."

"But you don't think I should have done anything different," Yuu tilted her head to look at him.

"What I think is that you should be more careful," Lin frowned at her.

"You're such a worrywart," Yuu rolled her eyes.

"I wouldn't have to be if you took care of yourself," Lin told her.

"I love you too." Yuu smiled cheekily. Lin groaned. Would she ever listen to him? Mai smiled sympathetically at him. Lin returned the smile.

"Lin!" Naru called the older man as he walked towards the monitors.

"Coming," Lin told the boy before turning to Yuu, "Don't do anything reckless."

"I will if I don't have to," Yuu told him.

"You'll make everyone worry," he warned.

"I'll apologize for making you worry, but not for doing what I need to do"

Lin just shook her head at the girl before he turned to Mai, "I told you she was unrepentant."

Mai blinked at few times, confused before she caught onto what he was talking about, "You mean, the friend you were talking about was Yuu?" He nodded. "I thought it was a guy!"

"I didn't find it important enough to correct you," Lin chuckled at the idea of Yuu being a guy as Mai glared at him.

"Me a guy," Yuu mused, "That would make life a lot more interesting."

Lin glared at her, "Don't you dare think of anything. Life is already too 'interesting' with you around."

"What ever do you mean?" Yuu looked at him innocently. Lin just sighed and went to join Naru.

"Do you have anything for us to do?" Ayako asked Naru.

"No." Naru didn't look up from his notes.

"Well then," Yuu stood up, "I'll be in the girls' room with Mai if you need us."

At this, Naru looked up. "I don't pay Mai to have free time."

"Well, you don't pay me and I'm kidnapping Mai so it's out of her control," Yuu hugged Mai from behind, smirking at Naru, "So have fun, kay?" With that, she pulled a very confused Mai out of the room.

"_Oh boy,_" Bou-san looked at Naru, "_Someone's going to be in a very bad mood._"

**Hey there. Sorry it took so long! But I have some thanks and recommendations for my favourite friends/authors:**

**Roxius: a long-time friend and an incredible author who somehow managed to write 870 stories. How he managed that I will never know, but I do know he is a wonderful person who has been a great friend.**

**Aktaiy: a caring friend who I have had the pleasure of meeting. However she is already like an Onee-chan to me who has helped me through the emotional troubles I faced. I am in debt to her because without her I don't know how I would have managed.**

**HoneyBearChibiPandaSmexBree aka Bree: a precious friend who has become the only person with whom I can speak of all my fangirl thoughts. Her stories are as beautiful as her character itself. I never knew that I would be able to speak in the close manner that I do with anyone, revealing sides of myself I never thought I had. And she is also the fellow awesome leader of the Ghostie Molesters!**

**Fairy of Music and Literature: a new friend who is revealing her incredible personality to me. She, despite not having English as her first language, is writing her first story in English so more people have the chance to read it. And I read the chapters that have been uploaded: she really is the Fairy of Literature. It is as astounding as her courage.**

**These are my dear friends who I am eternally grateful to. I don't know what good deed I did to deserve them, but I am truly happy to have them by my side and will always be. Arigatou, mina-san!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Yes! Salvation from that grouch!" Mai plopped down on her bed, which was in the center and patted the spot next to her, gesturing for Yuu to sit down beside her.

"But you have feelings for that grouch," Yuu teased, sitting down beside her friend.

Mai blushed, "What? No way!"

"Yes, yes," Yuu chuckled, moving her hand to Mai's forehead.

Mai raised an eyebrow, "What is it?"

Yuu sighed, "You should take better care of yourself. A fever is no little thing."

Mai's lips quirked in a smile, "_Of course Yuu realized._" She hugged Yuu, "Don't worry. I'll take care of myself."

Yuu chuckled, "You taking care of yourself? I think that might be worse."

"Hey!" Mai hit Yuu lightly on the shoulder.

"Violence is not the answer, Mai," Yuu tut, moving to avoid Mai's hand.

"No, it's the solution," Mai grinned as she tried to hit her friend again.

"Calm down," Yuu caught Mai's fist, "Hold still, Mai." Mai stopped struggling to see Yuu slide something onto her wrist.

"Huh? What is it?" Mai asked, puzzled.

"A present," Yuu released Mai's hand and leaned back to look at the ceiling, watching Mai out of the corner of her eye as the girl examined the bracelet that Yuu had slipped onto her wrist.

It was a sliver bracelet with the sparkling crescent moon engraved into it and graceful lines flowing from it. "_It's so beautiful . . ._" Mai looked back at Yuu, who was smiling at her. "Thank you!" She threw her arms around Yuu, who laughingly returned the hug.

"I'm glad you like it. I was worried that it wouldn't look that great since I handmade it but it turned out okay," Yuu looked at the bracelet that was resting on Mai's wrist, "It suits you nicely."

"You handmade it?" Yuu nodded. Mai once again threw her arms around Yuu, "That's incredible! Thank you so much!"

"Don't take it off, Mai," Yuu warned.

Mai looked at Yuu, surprised, "Why?"

"Let's just say there's a lot more to that bracelet than just pretty fashion," Yuu looked back at the ceiling. Mai looked at her friend and decided to let it drop. It was clear that she wasn't going to get anything out of asking Yuu anyways.

Mai laid her head on Yuu's lap, bringing her feet up so that they were resting on the bed, "Thanks, Yuu."

Yuu smiled at the girl, her hand automatically moving to stroke her friend's hair, "No problem."

At that moment, Ayako and Masako decided to come in. "Oh my," Ayako grinned, "If Naru sees you guys like that, he might get jealous, Mai~"

"Oh, shut up, Ayako," Mai blushed.

"Well, the same could be said in Yuu's case," Masako smiled.

"Eh?" Yuu blinked in surprise, "What are you guys talking about?"

"Oh, come on!" Ayako sat down on the bed in front of them, Masako beside her, "Don't tell me you haven't noticed the way he looks at you!"

"Like an over-protective mother?" Yuu raised her eyebrow.

"More like an over-protective husband," Masako told her.

"You must be joking," Yuu gawked at them, "You can't honestly believe that!

"But it's true," Mai protested, "Before we took this case, he told me about something you said. You should have seen the way he looked. I never thought anyone could make him look like that!"

"Is this the conversation where you thought I was a guy?" Yuu looked at Mai.

"Yeah," Mai nodded.

"Then that settles it," Yuu told them, "If the expression on his face was like that of what a guy would have when thinking of another guy, I don't think it was romantic."

"Yuu! That's beside the point!"

"Calm down. Unless you can get Koujo to tell me, you won't be able to convince me," Yuu told them before chuckling, "But what about your love lives? Eh, Mai, Ayako, Masako? I seem to be finding that there are guys giving all of you quite a few secret glances." All three of them blushed.

"W-what are you talking about?" Ayako stammered, trying to act normal. Mai nodded in agreement as Masako covered her face with her sleeve.

"You know what I'm talking about," Yuu smirked, "Bou-san seems to be quite interested in you, Ayako. Those looks he gives you are quite open, don't you think?"

"You don't know what you're talking about," Ayako looked away, the next part barely audible though the anguish in it rang clear, "There's no way he would like a woman who just yells at him."

"We all have reasons as to why the person we love would not like us when in the end, it turns out that it is part of the reason they can't let us go," Yuu smiled gently.

"Yeah, well, I can say that Naru doesn't like me quite truthfully," Mai sighed, "He already rejected me."

"If I remember correctly, he never told you that he didn't feel the same way, did he?" Yuu reminded the girl.

"That doesn't mean anything," Mai closed her eyes to hide the pain in them.

"Yes, Mai, it does," Yuu murmured.

"I can't even tell him how I feel," Masako whispered, a voice filled ache, "He could never return my feelings, no matter how much I wanted. I have to keep my feelings for him to myself because John is a priest."

"Yes, he could. He is like any other person," Yuu told her, "He can feel love as well and if he feels the same way, he would leave priesthood for you."

"But does he love me?" Masako spoke softly.

"That's the question we all have, isn't it?" Yuu looked up at the ceiling, "We ask ourselves, 'Do they feel the same way?' while finding all the reasons for them not to."

"Why do you think he doesn't love you, Yuu?" Mai asked.

"Did you forget? He hates the Japanese. He may put up with me, but he could never love me," Yuu chuckled humourlessly, "Isn't it ironic? The thing that brought us together is what keeps us apart."

"But can't he put aside that hate?" Mai looked at her friend.

"But would he? Will he?" Yuu murmured before meeting everyone's eyes, "Isn't that the question we all ask ourselves? Even though it _can _happen, _will _it happen? Are we precious enough for them? But we never know until it _does _happen. And all we can do until then is wait." A few moments passed in silence as they contemplated that.

"You know," Ayako began slowly, "Presuming all our relationships work out, Yasuhara will be the only one who's left."

"Didn't you know?" Mai looked surprised, "Yasu-chan has got a girlfriend~"

"Really? I would have figured that no girl would put up with his teasing," Masako mused.

"Hey, don't we all put up with something for the one we love?" Yuu reminded them.

"But that's why we love them too," Mai smiled lightly.

"Stop acting so old," Ayako playfully chided Mai.

"I bet you would know all about being old, eh, Ayako-baa-chan~" Mai devilishly smirked.

"Why you–" Ayako threw a pillow at the girl, who caught it as she sat up.

"Can't get me~" Mai sang.

"Oh yeah?" Ayako tackled Mai so they both fell on top of Yuu.

"Ara, I hope we are all comfortable," Yuu teased.

"Please stop making this awkward," Ayako shot a smirk at Yuu.

"I do believe this is already awkward, my friend,".

"At times like these, I wonder why I hang out with people like you," Masako sighed.

"Cause you are one of us?" Mai guessed.

"I am clearly not," Masako ran her eyes over the three women, "Do you see me on top of that pile?" In answer to it, Mai reached over and grabbed the girl's hand, pulling an extremely shocked Masako onto their pile.

"Now you are!" Mai exclaimed, her eyes dancing.

"Mai!" Masako blushed.

"Please keep in mind that I am the one who has to deal with all the weight," Yuu's lips tilted into an amused smile.

"Are you saying we weight a lot?" Ayako glared at the girl.

"Probably," Yuu smirked.

"You little brat!" Ayako yelled.

"Hey, no violence," Mai laughed.

"What are you guys doing?" Masako cried out.

At that moment, the guys decided to come in, excluding Yasuhara. "Hey! What's going . . ." Bou-san's voice trailed off as he saw the girls all on top of each other in a tangle.

"Um, are we interrupting something?" John looked over them with a slight blush.

"I don't think I pay you to make fools of yourselves," Naru told them.

"You're just jealous you're not the one in a tangle with Mai," Yuu smirked at him, pulling Mai close as if to emphasize her point, "Though I suppose the bedroom does set the mood, doesn't it, Naru-chan~"

"Yuu!" Mai blushed a fierce red, "What are you talking about?"

"You're so cute, Mai," Yuu chuckled.

"So why are you here anyways?" Ayako asked.

"We were going to invite you to eat dinner. Yasuhara had already eaten dinner so he's watching over the base," Bou-san explained, "But it seems you guys are otherwise preoccupied."

"Shut up, you useless monk!"

"Old hag!"

"What did you say?" Ayako struggled to move so she could attack Bou-san.

"Stop moving, Ayako!" Mai yelled.

"You're only making this tangle worse!" Masako added.

"You guys are acting like we're in danger or something," Yuu laughed.

"Knowing you, you probably are," Lin said dryly.

"Isn't that why all you handsome young men are here?" Yuu's eyes shone with a twinkle, "To protect us dear helpless maidens?"

"I would hardly call you helpless, Yuu," Lin smirked.

"You say the sweetest things~" Yuu spoke in her best southern accent.

"If you guys are done wasting time, we'll be waiting for you in the dining room." With that, Naru walked off along with Lin.

"Well, I guess we'll meet you there," Bou-san shrugged before he and John followed the other two men.

"So what do you say we join them?" Yuu suggested.

"Sure!" Mai grinned.

"We'd better go before Bou-san steals all the food," Ayako added.

"Then you had better start moving," Masako told them. Within moments, the girls were up and out to go to the dining room, chatting all the way there.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

They were all back at the base, having eaten dinner. Ayako and Bou-san were arguing as usual. John was trying to calm them down while Masako comforted him on his lack of triumph. Meanwhile Lin, Naru and Yasuhara were at the monitors, ignoring the chaos. "_It's so normal. It's almost like that conversation never happened,_" Mai pondered as she watched.

"Oh, it definitely happened, alright," Yuu chuckled as Mai spun around in surprise, "Mai, I've known you long enough to know what you're thinking. It's not really hard since you're as easy to read as a book."

"Hey, I am not!" Mai frowned, making Yuu laugh. She pouted before remembering Yuu's answer to her thoughts, "But what do you mean by 'it definitely happened'?"

Yuu turned to look at everyone, who were continuing on as usual, unaware of the conversation taking place, "We all feel the thoughts the talk gave birth to spinning in our minds, weighing our hearts down. And all that can be done is wait for the source of our doubts to ease away that burden." She looked back at Mai with a soft smile, but for a split second, Mai could have sworn that she saw sorrow swirling in her eyes before it was quickly changed into a cheerful warmth once again.

"_Did I just imagine it?_" Mai wondered, recalling how she had looked like that during the girls' talk. Mai remembered with a start what she had said that time: '_The thing that brought us together is what keeps us apart._' "Um, Yuu? Remember what you said – about the thing that brought you together, keeping you apart?" Mai waited for Yuu to nod, "Well, I was wondering how you met Lin." Yuu blinked a few times before bursting into laughter, surprising everyone in the room.

"Hey, why are you laughing?" Bou-san asked, forgetting about his argument with Ayako.

"Yeah, did we miss something?" Ayako questioned curiously. John sighed relieved that the argument was over and Masako hid her smile behind her sleeve before they both turned their attention to a grinning Yuu.

"No, it's nothing," Yuu chuckled, "It's just that what Mai had asked brought up a very amusing memory."

Yasuhara raised his eyebrow, "Is it something involving Lin?" Yuu nodded.

"Is that so?" Lin looked over to Yuu, "What did she ask?"

The ends of Yuu's lips turned up, "About how we met."

Lin looked at her for a few moments before he shockingly chuckled, "Now that's something one doesn't forget about."

"Of course," Yuu smirked, "As I said before, I make one hell of a first impression."

"So how did you meet?" Mai asked, eager to hear about it after what Lin and Yuu had said.

Yuu glanced over at Lin before turning to the others with a knowing smile, "Well, this was a few years before we met Madoka, when we were 19. We were studying aboard in England . . ."

_Flashback (They are speaking in English)_

_It was finally the break time and everyone was socializing. Well, everyone except one person was, at least. Yuu looked over her shoulder as the group continued to talk. There he was, reading a book sitting all by himself._

"_What are you looking at?" Mark asked._

"_You mean, who?" Jacqueline teased Yuu._

_Yuu however was completely unfazed, "I was looking at Lin."_

"_You mean, Mr Tall-Dark-And-Handsome?" Kelly giggled._

"_What do you mean by that? It should be Mr Iceberg," James muttered._

"_Hush, he might hear you," Jacqueline scolded him, glancing over at Lin to make sure he hadn't heard._

"_You guys are over-reacting," Yuu sighed, "He can't be that bad."_

"_Says you," Mark shot back, "You haven't even talked to him yet."_

_Yuu jumped off the desk, "Then I'll just go talk to him right now." Ignoring her friends' protests, she turned on her heel and walked over to Lin. The entire class turned to watch as someone approached the unwelcoming man that no one had dared to go near. Yuu stood in front of his desk, earning a glance from him before he looked back at his book, "Hello, you're Koujo Lin, right. My name is Yuu. Pleased to meet you!" Silence greeted her words._

"_He's ignoring her," Kelly gaped at the man._

"_You're proving your point wonderfully," James muttered._

_As if Yuu had heard him, she rolled her eyes. Then she turned her eyes back to the man in front of her. It was no wonder people had trouble approaching him: he gave off such a forbidding aura. "_Hm, looks like this might be more interesting than I first thought,_" Yuu thought with a slight chuckle before observing the book he held, "_He seems to like reading a lot. Wonder what he's reading though . . ._" She walked around his desk so she was behind him and leaned over his shoulder, "Ehh. You're reading about psychic powers. I like psychic powers too: they intrigue me as well. But I don't research them or read books on them a lot. I can never seem to find the time with everything that goes on. I'm surprised you can manage all of that."_

_Lin slammed his book shut, sliding his eyes to look into hers, "I don't need your opinion."_

"Well, at least I got a reaction,_" Yuu smirked, "Aw, that's not nice~"_

"_I don't need to be nice to people like you," Lin turned back to his book, opening it once more._

"_What do you mean by that?" Mark snapped, his fear of Lin pushed aside by his anger._

"_I hate the Japanese," Lin replied simply._

"_What? Why?" Kelly's eyes widened._

"_Do you know what they did to China years ago?" Lin asked quietly, "I have no reason to befriend the people who hurt my country." Silence passed over them as they stood in shock at Lin's words. Then Yuu turned to her friends. They all expected her to say she didn't want to deal with him or something to that effect. But instead she asked something completely unexpected._

"_How old do I look to you guys?" Everyone's mouths dropped open._

"_W-What?" Jacqueline stuttered._

"_That's your question?" James shouted._

"_Yeah, well," Yuu scratched the back of her head ponderingly, "he said, 'the people who hurt my country'. Now if I recall, that happened before I was born. So I was just wondering if I looked so old that he thought I was one of them."_

"_I didn't mean–" Lin began angrily._

"_Yeah, yeah. I know what you meant," Yuu sighed, waving her hands dismissively, "I'm not stupid, you know. Though I have to say, I don't know if I could say the same for you. Oops! I was trying not to say that, wasn't I. Gomenasai, Kou-chan~" She used to Japanese word for 'sorry' on purpose._

"Is she trying to provoke him?_" James gawked at her._

"_Excuse me?" Lin spoke in a dangerous whisper._

_Yuu chuckled, "Honestly, you're so uptight, little one. It's clear that you understand Japanese since you could understand what I said. But you still look at me so angrily. Will you ever go past that bias and look at the person inside, Koujo? Even if your hate of Japan doesn't fade, can't you give others a chance?"_

"_I have no reason to," Lin looked back at his book once again._

_Yuu smirked, "Oh really?" She grabbed the book and moved out of the surprised Lin's reach, "How about now?"_

"_What do you want?" Lin asked frustrated. This was the first time he had met anyone so . . . infuriating._

"_How about you give me a chance to befriend you and I'll give you back your book?" Yuu bargained_

"_No," Lin spoke curtly._

"_Aw, that's not cute," Yuu laughed quietly, "Oh well, here you go." She handed him his book and turned around to walk away, but right before she left the classroom, she looked over her shoulder with a grin. "Don't worry. I won't leave you alone yet. I'm going to keep hanging around you until you have to look past that bias. And if you don't like me then, I'll leave you alone, but not until then. So be prepared, kay."_

_Lin opened his book once again, ignoring her. Yuu chuckled before leaving the room. After a few moments of silence, the class quickly lapsed back into the usual noise, only now they were all talking about what had just occurred. Unbeknownst to anyone, Lin was also thinking about the events that had just passed, his eyes focused on the pages in front of him while his mind wandered elsewhere, "_Yuu Hoshizuki, hm? What kind of person is she?_"_

_End Flashback_

"So what happened after that?" Yasuhara asked curiously.

"What else?" Lin sighed, "She harassed me until I finally accepted her."

Yuu smirked, "But you don't regret it, do you."

"No," Lin looked at her, "I don't."

"Honestly," Bou-san grinned, "Lin sounds like an older version of Naru in that story." Lin glared at the monk.

"He was just moody that I was beating him at an argument," Yuu gave him a teasing grin.

"Who can't you beat in an argument?" Mai laughed.

"Even Naru-chan got his butt whooped by her," Ayako snickered at the memory.

Naru slammed his book shut, sending a glare at all of them, "If you're all done talking, you can go to your rooms now. Lin, you stay with the monitors. I'm going to go get something from our room. You should all be gone by the time I get here." With that, he stalked out of the room. Everyone quickly rushed out of the room in an attempt to get away from Naru's icy aura, shouting out good-nights. However Yuu stayed behind, remaining at her seat on the couch as she chuckled in amusement at the others' escape.

"What is it, Yuu?" Lin looked at the woman.

She smiled at him, "I just was remembering."

"Remembering?" Lin raised his eyebrow.

She simply smiled at him before she stood up, "I'll be going to bed."

She walked away, only to stop at the doorway with one hand grasping the edge as Lin called out to her, "Yuu!"

She slid her eyes to look at him, though her head still faced forward, "Hm?"

"I'm glad I met you." This time she looked over her shoulder with a true smile, making Lin's eyes go wide, "_Just like then . . ._"

"So am I." With that, she disappeared into the darkness of the halls.

Lin leaned back against the desk, his body having gone weak as he recalled the first time he saw her with a genuine smile: that moment which is forever imprinted in his mind . . .

_Flashback_

"_So what are you doing?" Yuu appeared behind him, looking over his shoulder to see what he was writing._

"_I'm just finishing up the essay," Lin sighed. He needed silence to finish it._

_Yuu seemed to understand what he wanted as she sat down with a simple, "I see," turning her gaze to the ceiling as she waited for him in complete silence._

_Lin took a quick look at her, "_How does she always do that?_" Yuu somehow managed to always know what he needed and seemed more than fine with complying with what he wanted. When she had said that she wouldn't leave him alone, he had thought she would keep annoying him and then go away when she got tired of it. But instead she chose to do what he needed and wanted without ever leaving his side. It had gone on like this for more than a year. He didn't know what he would have preferred. Slowly, the girl beside him had engraved her presence into his world so that it was only normal when she was by his side._

_Within moments, Lin had finished his essay. Yuu turned to him, "So you're done?" Lin nodded. She stood up, "Then let's head off." Lin walked beside her in silence. Yuu knew that he needed the quietness to think. However, what she didn't know was that he was thinking about her. _

"When did it happen? When did she push past my barrier? When did she become so precious to me?_" Lin frowned. Part of him didn't mind that he cared for her, but the other part did. It confused him to choose. His mind said that he shouldn't care, yet his heart said something different._

_Yuu glanced at the man beside her. It was clear from his frown that whatever he was thinking about displeased him. "_He's probably displeased because he doesn't understand whatever it is he's thinking about,_" Yuu thought._

"_Yuu?" Lin's voice came out so quietly that the wind almost hid it._

_Yuu looked at him questioningly, "Hm?" _

"_If your heart tells you one thing and your mind tells you the complete opposite, what would you choose to side with?"_

_Yuu blinked a few times before she chuckled, surprising Lin, "You would only ask me for my opinion when it comes to emotional, huh, Lin. Though I guess I do have more experience than you in this kind of stuff." Yuu looked up at the sky, "What do you want to side with?"_

_Lin looked taken back before sighing as he murmured the truth he didn't want to face, "My heart."_

_Yuu didn't miss his answer despite its softness. She smiled at him, "Then you have your answer, don't you."_

_Lin didn't answer as they continued to walk along the pathway. Before long, they had reached Yuu's door. "_It seems there are many things that I wonder about when it started,_" Lin mused as Yuu opened her door, "_Like now, when did I start walking her home?_"_

"_Well, I'll see you tomorrow," Yuu smiled at him. _

_He nodded, "Good-bye, Yuu." She began to enter her home. However an impulse suddenly came over Lin. He grabbed Yuu's wrist and pulled it back to him, enclosing her within his arms._

"_K-Koujo?" Yuu blushed._

"_You won," Lin murmured._

"_Huh?" Yuu looked up at him confused._

"_At first I was adamant in not letting you through. I thought you would never be able to push through my barriers. But I guess I underestimated you," Lin smiled down at her in such a warm manner that he heard a quick intake of air from her, making him chuckle in response, "You've become a permanent part of my world now. The way you understand exactly what I need no matter what. The way you smile at me despite everything I say. The way you stay by my side even if it causes you pain. Everything about you has captured me so now I can't hate you no matter what culture you are. To hate you seems ridiculous to me now. I need you, Yuu."_

_Yuu's eyes went wide as she heard his words echo within her, "Koujo . . ." The said man stood there, waiting for her response. However he never expected her to throw her arms around his neck, pulling him even closer than they already were as she laughed in joy._

"_Yuu?" Lin held her up as she was so much smaller than him that her feet wouldn't touch the ground in the position she was in at the moment._

_She released her hold on him enough that he could ease her to the ground. He raised his eyebrow questioningly at her. She grinned at him, "I'm so glad!"_

"_Because you won?" Lin smirked._

_Yuu however shook her head, "It was never something I could win or lose. I just wanted to be your friend. But I never realized how much I would care for you." She blushed lightly, "Actually recently, I was worried that you didn't care for me. Well, you'd care because you're kind, but you wouldn't see me for who I am and still keep your walls up." She smiled up at him, "But I'm glad that it wasn't so."_

_Lin was speechless. She had thought that? "_Damn it! She always knows what's on my mind yet I couldn't tell when it came to her?_" Yuu chuckled as though she knew what he was thinking and shook her head as though rebutting what he had thought. He just smiled back at her before pulling away, ignoring the pang of regret he felt. It didn't help that Yuu looked disappointed as well._

"_Well, I'll be heading off," Yuu moved towards the door, walking backwards. _

_Lin nodded, "Good-bye, Yuu." With that, he turned around and began to walk away. He had reached the gates when Yuu called out to him._

"_Koujo!" He turned back to see her standing there with a true smile filled with warmth, her eyes having darkened even more, showing that she truly was a woman, "Thank you." Then she disappeared into her home._

_Lin leaned on the gate, his eyes wide. Then he groaned to himself, "_I swear that woman is trying to make it impossible to control myself._" He chuckled, "_Well, then again, if she didn't, she wouldn't be Yuu._" He began to walk away from the house, thinking one thing._

"Life has just become much more interesting._"_

_End Flashback_

By the time Naru returned, Lin was at the monitors as usual. What Naru didn't see was the small smile Lin was wearing.

**Thanks for reading! See ya next chapter! Wish me luck on my Geography test tomorrow! ;P**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"_Eh? I'm dreaming again?" Mai looked around, "Gene's not here. I guess I'll have to deal with this one on my own." She walked forward in the darkness. "Uh? What is that?" There she saw a young beautiful girl. Her long light brown hair flowed with the gently wind as she sat upon a ledge. The light of the full moon danced within her brown eyes. There was a tender smile resting on her lips, but it felt sad. "_Why does she look like that,_" Mai walked closer, only to hear a soft voice. _

If I could fly away

To the sky

Away from all this pain

Away from what you say

_It was the voice of an angel. She could have sworn that it was the voice of an angel. "_But she sounds so sad. . . _" Mai thought as she felt sorrow swell up within her._

I wanna be the notes I sing

Those words that can soar

Into the sky

Into the stars above

Fly away, fly away, fly away

Let these feelings soar

That's what I'm singing

That's what I'm crying for

I wanna feel the moon's light

Shining on me

The way it never judges

The way it just looks on me

This is what I want

The urges inside me

These feelings flowing within me

These feelings I can't reach

Fly away, fly away, fly away

Let these feelings soar

That's what I'm singing

That's what I'm crying for

Can I break away from these chains

Or will they hold me down

What if I lose this

What if I can't hold this song

How will I go on

Can I even still exist

Will I still be who I am

Will I still stay as me

Fly away, fly away, fly away

Let these feelings soar

That's what I'm singing

That's what I'm crying for

I have to keep this song

Until I finally break free

And take wing to the sky

And take wing to the moon

I wanna be like those notes I sing

And fly away

_Mai felt silent tears run down her face. She now knew what the girls had meant when they had said her song showed her feelings. It was so heart-wrenching. It had been a song filled with a hope that the girl on the ledge knew would never come true. Mai saw the soft smile that continued to play on the girl's lips yet she knew that it was a smile of sorrow. "_She didn't deserve that at all,_" were Mai's final thoughts as she faded into the darkness._

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Mai opened her eyes. She looked around, checking the clock after seeing that Yuu, Ayako and Masako had already left. It was 7:35 am. Naru usually wanted them up by 7:30. "_God, why didn't they wake me up?_" Mai groaned at the thought of dealing with Naru. She really wasn't in the mood to hear his insults. "_Especially after that dream,_" Mai went to the washroom in the girls' room, "_Well, at least you can't see any tear marks._" Chagrined, Mai got ready, not in any hurry to get to the base. Seeing as she was already late, she didn't see any point in rushing especially since the dream had dragged her mood down a considerable amount anyways. Mai pushed open the door to the base. Everyone looked up at her arrival.

"Well, Sleeping Beauty finally awakens," Bou-san teased. Mai managed a weak smile in return, trying to keep the others from noticing her not-so-cheerful mood. It didn't work.

"_What happened to her?_" Yuu wondered with a slight frown as she remembered something Mai had told her about, "_Perhaps a dream . . ._" But before she could say anything, a rather unwelcome voice came with a few rather unwelcome words.

"You're late."

Mai sighed. She had been expecting this. "I noticed," Mai stated in a dry voice.

Naru's eyes widened ever-so-slightly before quickly going back to normal, the change so small and slight that no one noticed it. This was not the kind of answer he was expecting from Mai. The others could all tell that Mai should not be pushed even more, but Naru wouldn't be Naru if he didn't push Mai over the edge. "I don't pay you to make snide remarks."

Mai made no reaction other than to give a calm response, "No, you pay me to make tea."

"Are you unsatisfied with your job? If you are, you're free to leave," Naru looked back to his notes.

"No, I'm not unsatisfied with my job," Mai did not move her eyes away from the man in front of her, "I'm unsatisfied with your obliviousness to how people feel."

"Is that something I should concern myself with?" Naru raised his eyebrow.

"Yes, since it's pointless to make fun of others for being stupid when you yourself are stupid," Mai walked over to the couch and sat down as everyone stared at her.

"_What happened to Mai?_" The SPR team gawked at her. However their shock didn't end there as Yuu laughingly threw her arms around Mai.

"Well, well," Yuu smirked, "Looks like Devil Mai has woken up~"

"Devil Mai?" Ayako asked questioningly.

Yuu chuckled, "Yup, she becomes calm and collected with cold words that send people into shock, especially if they knew the usual Mai."

"_We can see why._" Everyone's thoughts echoed.

"But it is amusing," Yasuhara chuckled, "I never thought I'd see the day where Mai beat Naru in an argument." The SPR team laughed, only to earn a terrifying glare from Naru.

Mai, on the other hand, just remained silent. Yuu looked at her curiously. Then she grabbed Mai's shoulders, making Mai yelp as Yuu pulled her down so that the younger girl's head rested on her lap. Mai looked at her friend with surprise. Yuu just smiled gently, "Rest. You need it."

Mai recalled the dream, "But . . ."

Yuu seemed to understand what the girl was thinking, "Don't worry. If it comes up again, I'll wake you up." Mai slowly nodded and closed her eyes almost reluctantly. Before she knew it, she fell into a dreamless sleep.

"So what was with Mai's mood?" Bou-san enquired Yuu. Even if they didn't know, they had a feeling that Yuu knew.

"It seems Mai had one of 'those' dreams. And from the way she was acting, a really depressing one at that," Yuu explained, not moving her eyes away from the sleeping girl.

Lin however did move his eyes to look at Naru. The boy's entire body had tensed up and his eyes had shrouded with anger, but no one else could notice the difference. Lin knew what the boy was thinking: he had thought it himself.

"_Why couldn't I tell what had happened?_" Naru seethed, "_How could I have been so blind? She can see when I'm upset yet why couldn't I do that simple thing?_"

Lin's eyes observed the boy's thoughts, remembering how he always used to think that: he still did. He looked at the boy for a few more moments before turning back to his laptop. The only way Naru would be able to understand is if he figured it out himself.

The others continued to talk, being called to breakfast. Everyone, except for Yuu and Mai, who was still sleeping, left to eat. Yuu told them that she could watch over the base and asked that they bring something for the both of them as Mai would most certainly be hungry when she finally woke up. With the promise to oblige, the SPR team left for the dining room.

xxxxxxxxxxx

"You're so annoying!"

"At least I'm not an old hag!"

John sighed as Ayako and Bou-san's argument rang out through the hallway. Masako smiled at him, touching his arm gently. He gave her a warm smile, "Thank you, Masako. It's probably troublesome for you to deal with this."

Masako blushed wildly, "N-no, not at all! I just . . . I mean . . . well . . ." She looked away from John, her heart pounding in embarrassment. John touched her hand and Masako's head shot up to look at him in surprise. John smiled gently and she returned the smile albeit a bit shakily. They continued to walk towards the base, both of them feeling the warmth from where the other had touched them. Masako glanced at the man beside her, "_I really do love this person._"

Naru however was oblivious to his team's thoughts as he focused on one particular member of his team, "_I wonder how Mai is doing. Damn it, why can't I be there for her when she needs it? Why does just one girl drive me over the edge like this?_"

Lin looked at the boy. It was clear that he still hadn't calmed his anger. Lin could only hope that he didn't take it out on Mai. The girl had been hurt enough by Naru's rejection: she didn't need this as well.

As they came close to the hallway that held the base, they heard a scream piercing through the air.

"What?" Ayako's head whipped in the direction it had come from.

"That was coming from the base!" Yasuhara's eyes widened.

"Mai!" Bou-san exclaimed, breaking out into a run, which was quickly followed by all the others.

"_Damn it, Mai. You better be safe!_" Naru pleaded in his mind as they sprinted through the halls, sending students scattering.

"I hope those guys don't do anything stupid!" Ayako shouted as they hurtled around a corner.

"Knowing those two, they probably would!" Bou-san yelled back.

"_Yuu, don't you dare get hurt on me!_" Lin growled inside his mind. No one would have realized the inner turmoil the man was going through, had they looked at his face.

"I don't sense any spirits," Masako called to them.

"Is the spirit blocking you?" John asked as they approached the base at full speed. Masako's silence told them she didn't know.

"Mai!" Naru cried out as he almost ripped the door open. There he saw . . .

The two girls were lying on the floor, Mai on top of Yuu, who had her arms wrapped around the younger girl as they both lay on their backs facing the ceiling. Mai laughed sheepishly, "Um, hey guys . . ."

"What in the world?" Ayako yelled, "What are you two doing?"

"Oh, about that. You see," Mai began, standing up so the older girl could sit up, "I was walking and I tripped on the leg of the table. But right before I fell, Yuu caught me and turned my body so that instead of falling on the table and hitting my head, I fell on her." At this Mai shot a quick glare at Yuu, no doubt that she was displeased at the other girl's actions. Yuu just grinned unrepentantly.

"_She always concerned about others,_" John thought with a smile.

"Well, I see you're as clumsy as always," Masako hid her smile behind her sleeve.

"What did you say?" Mai glowered at the other girl.

"I don't want to repeat myself for someone like you," Masako replied.

"Someone like me?" Mai huffed, "What's that supposed to mean?" She stomped to the couch, only to trip and fall on her bottom, "Ow!"

"That's what I mean," Masako smirked. The others laughed as they watched the younger girl glare at them.

"I don't pay you to play around." Naru's cold voice cut through them like a blade. Everyone froze in place as they felt Naru's icy gaze bore into them.

"_He's really mad! I just know it,_" Mai shifted her gaze hesitantly to look at Naru, "_Oh god, he's glaring at me! Oh no! Is he mad at me again?_" Mai felt pain pierce her heart. However Naru didn't take any notice of it. He walked to the monitors and opened his notes. Though he did it in the same cold emotionless way he always did, there was an angry aura around him.

Lin looked at Mai's trembling figure, "_Looks like fate didn't comply with my wishes._" He sighed. Didn't that boy know any other way to deal with his anger other than taking it out on Mai?

Bou-san noticed Mai's pained eyes. Cursing in his head, he quickly pulled the girl into a headlock.

"Eh? Bou-san?" Mai cried out surprised.

"Hey, I have a question," Bou-san looked at her curiously.

Mai stopped struggling, "What is it?"

"Why do we always find you girls in such awkward positions?"

"Oh, shut up," Mai tried to hit him, but Bou-san laughingly avoided it.

Ayako smiled. She knew that the man had said all those things to distract her from her pain. He was so kind at times, the way he was so protective of Mai. It was no wonder she fell in love with him. "_But he'll never love me,_" Ayako's smile saddened just a bit before she shook herself. No! She wasn't going to think like this: not now! "Oi, stop harassing Mai!" Ayako yelled when she saw Mai struggling in Bou-san's bear hug once again.

"You're just jealous," Bou-san stuck his tongue out her.

"No, I'm not," Ayako rolled her eyes, "Now stop acting like a child and let her go."

"Or what?" Bou-san looked at her suspiciously.

Ayako didn't respond. Instead, she simply raised her eyebrow and slowly held up her purse.

Bou-san visually paled and moved away from Mai. Everyone sweat-dropped, "_Oh wow . . ._"

Yasuhara laughed lightly before turning to Mai as he remembered something, "Oh yeah, Mai? Why was the spirit after you? As far as I've heard, the spirit only goes after those whose voices it desires."

Mai froze. John's eyes widened as he turned to Mai, "_Oh god . . . That time . . ._"

Masako watched as the priest's colour drained from his face, "John? What's wrong?"

Mai glanced at Naru, "_Oh boy, he's watching me! God, why does he have to pay attention to our conversations at the worst times? I guess I better get this over with . . ._" She took a deep breath and willed herself to say the words that stuck in her throat, "When I was setting up the cameras, I saw a song on the blackboard that I recognized. I guess the spirit found out about me when I sang it."

Bou-san groaned, "You really are a danger magnet!"

Ayako sighed, "Here we go again."

"Well, it wouldn't be a normal case if Mai wasn't in trouble," Yasuhara joked. Mai glared at him.

"Did you know that the spirit would come after you?" Naru's dangerously calm voice cut through them.

Mai willed herself not to tremble as she turned to face him, "I didn't know at first, but after you guys left the base, I had a dream where Gene told me that I was in danger and that I should get out of the room to find one of you guys."

"And you didn't find it a good idea to comply?" Naru asked quietly

"I was going to, but the spirit came before I could get out!" Mai protested.

"Perhaps if you had used your brain you would have realized that the spirit would come after you if you sang it."

"I'm sorry about all the trouble I'm causing, but that song is important to me, Naru." She didn't want to have to deal with this.

"If you think a song is more important than yourself, you are more of an idiot than I thought."

That was it for Mai. "Well, I'm sorry, Doctor _Oliver Davis,_" Mai's voice became cold and sarcastic. Naru's head jerked in her direction in surprise.

"_Oh god, he just pushed her too far . . ._" Bou-san's face mirrored everyone's shock. Only Yuu didn't look surprised, instead a grim frown taking its place.

"You see, I didn't realize that to be smart, you also had to be a cold-hearted jackass," Mai's icy voice shocked the others almost as much as her swearing, "But I'd rather prefer not to be as such. _So please forgive me for singing a song that is my only connection to my parents!_" With that, she ran out of the room.

Yuu turned to Naru. "Pathetic _boy_," her eyes tore into him ruthlessly before rushing after the other girl.

"That was too much, Naru," Ayako glared at him. With that, everyone elapsed into silence, leaving Naru to brood on his thoughts.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"_Why is he always so cold to me?_" Mai sobbed, pulling her knees closer, "_Does he even care about me? No, he doesn't. I'm just an assistant to him. But why can't he understand? Why does he push me away?_"

Yuu ran into the room to see Mai, huddled on the bed, "_Mai . . ._" She sat down beside the girl, gently touching her shoulder. Mai's head shot up in shock, her eyes widening as she took in Yuu's sympathetic smile, "I'm here."

That was all it took. Mai threw herself in Yuu's arms, letting her tears fall as the older woman gently stroked her hair, saying nothing. "Why does he hate me, Yuu? Why can't he let me near?"

"Does he really?"

"Eh?" Mai looked up at Yuu in surprise.

Yuu's eyes gazed into her with a tender softness, "Do you really think he hates you?"

"Of course he–" Mai was about to shout out her answer, but then something made her stop. Memories of Naru saving her and comforting her flashed through mind: grabbing her hand when she was about to fall into the manhole, covering her when the ceiling fell on her, pulling her behind him when the spirits appeared, giving her the cup of tea in the Urado case, cheering her up when they fell down the manhole. Would he have done those things if he had hated her?

Yuu watched as understanding flashed in Mai's eyes. Mai looked at her with confusion, her thoughts clear by her expression: '_But is it really true?_' Yuu smiled, "You ask yourself that."

"_Ask myself_? _But how would I know?_" Mai's eyes closed as she shifted through her thoughts. Yuu just held the girl as Mai tried to find her answer.

Slowly Mai opened her eyes, this time a knowing look had replaced the pained one from before, though a shadow of doubt still remained. "_I guess it's better than before,_" Yuu thought, "_Now only Naru can make that uncertainty go away._"

"Well, we should get going then," Mai stood up and stretched, "_They're probably really worried. I better apologize to Naru as well._" She shuddered ever so slightly at the thought of facing a possibly livid Naru.

Yuu chuckled as she realized what Mai was thinking. Mai shot her a glare, to which Yuu just shrugged amused. She stood up as well, "Let's get going then." Then her body went rigid as her eyes widened. She whipped around, searching the room with her eyes, "Damn it!"

"Yuu? What's wro–" Mai felt the familiar chill against her skin, her eyes too widening "Oh god . . ." She turned to Yuu, "Yuu, don't tell me. . ."

Yuu's eyes darkened with seriousness, "It seems our not-so-friendly Casper has arrived."

**Ha ha, finally I update and it's a cliff-hanger. So awesome, right. ;P Have fun waiting~**

**Yes, the song in the beginning was my own song. As you might have realized if you read my first story as well as this one, I usually write my own songs instead of using ones that belong to others. This song, which is called 'Fly Away', belongs to me, just like 'My Promise to You' in **_** A Child's Wish**_** Chapter 12 and 'That's Where I Belong' in **_**Stolen Voice**_** Chapter 3. **

**Thanks for reading. See ya next chapter~**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Mai could see her breath, "_It's so cold._" She really needed to stop wearing t-shirts and skirt at these cases. She was going to catch a cold. Though, that was the least of her worries at the moment. Without a sound, Yuu moved in front of her. "Eh? Yuu–"

"Stay behind me," Yuu spoke quietly, not once moving her eyes from the spot in front of her.

Mai looked at her friend. She knew better than to argue with her. She felt the temperature drop even further. "_Oh god. . ._" Mai's eyes widened in terror as she saw a shape rising out of the ground, "_Naru! Someone! Help us!_"

"_Hopefully this works,_" Yuu silently prayed as she slipped something out of her pocket, "No matter what, Mai, don't say anything." Mai nodded in answer. She looked back at the spot where the spirit had been rising, now completely taking the shape of a girl: a girl that Mai knew well.

"_Oh my god. . ._" Mai gasped, "_That's the girl from my dream! Why didn't I recognize her?_" The spirit moved towards them, almost as though gliding towards. "_Oh god, Naru!_" Mai whimpered. Yuu squeezed her hand, making Mai look at her. "_She's not afraid. She's trying to protect. God, what am I doing? I've been around ghosts long enough! I shouldn't be trembling!_" Mai forced her wavering to stop as she glared at the spirit in front of her.

Yuu watched as a steely resolve came into Mai's eyes. "_Looks like Mai has grown. Now with any luck, we'll get out of this alive._" She looked into her hand at the object that she had taken out of her pocket: a remote. "_Here goes nothing!_" She pressed down on the remote.

All of a sudden, multitudes of voices echoed throughout the room so you could no longer tell where it came from. "_Eh?_" Mai's eyes widened as she listened closer, "_This is . . . my voice._" It was her voice, only singing different songs and coming from different directions. "_That's right! The spirit is after my voice! So maybe . . ._" She turned her gaze towards the spirit. It was searching, swivelling its head all around, trying to find the real location of the voice.

But things didn't go as smoothly as planned. All of a sudden the dresser flew at them. Yuu pushed Mai to the ground, avoiding the wooden object as it smashed against the wall. However that wasn't the least of their problems. "_Oh boy, my plan didn't incorporate this,_" Yuu sighed.

When the dresser had flown at them, Mai had screamed, alerting the spirit of their location. Now the spirit was focused on them, the trick Yuu had employed useless now. "_This isn't good!_"

Luckily Ayako decided to burst in at that time, "What's going on?"

"Ayako!" Mai cried relieved.

"How do you always get in situations like this, Mai?" Ayako groaned, "And you aren't any better, Yuu!"

"We can talk about that later," Yuu glared at the priestess, "But now we have to get out of here." The spirit decided that moment would be the best time to get moving.

"Don't move you guys!" Ayako yelled, moving her hands into the Kuji/9 letters position, "Rin! Byou! Tou! Sha! Kai! Chin! Retsu! Zai! Zen!" It made the spirit falter, but enough to stop it. Instead it threw Ayako against the wall. "Gah!"

"Ayako!" Mai yelled.

"_Damn,_" Yuu gritted her teeth, "_She's lost consciousness._" The spirit continued to move towards them until another voice stopped it.

"Naumaku Sanmanda Bazaradan Kan!" With a scream the already weakened spirit faded away as the monk burst into the room.

"Bou-san!" Mai called.

"Are you guys alright?" Bou-san asked frantically.

"We're alright," Yuu got up, a frown set on her face, "But Ayako might not be."

"Ayako?" Bou-san blinked before he turned to where Yuu was looking, "Ayako!" He rushed over to the woman, pulling her into his arms, shaking her lightly, "Ayako! Wake up already! Ayako!"

"Nn," Ayako stirred, opening her eyes, "Bou-san . . ."

"Aya–" Mai's voice was cut off by Bou-san's relieved cry.

"Thank god!" He wrapped his arms around her.

"E-eh? W-What are you doing?" Ayako blushed.

Yuu decided that their presence was not needed and proceeded to drag a surprised Mai out of the room, closing the door behind her, "_Hope this works out . . ._"

"Bou-san!" Ayako was blushing a wild red now, as red as her hair, "What are you doing? Let go!"

"I was so worried," Bou-san spoke so quietly Ayako almost missed it.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Ayako looked at him surprised. She gasped as she saw the serious expression he had taken on, "_I've never seen him so serious._"

"When I saw you like that, I didn't know what I would do if you were really hurt," Bou-san pulled her closer, holding her to his chest as though if he let go, she would disappear.

"You were worried?" Ayako whispered, not wanting to believe it yet wishing it was true.

"I already said that. Is your hearing going with your old age?" Bou-san teased.

"Shut up, you idiot," Ayako tried to hit him. But this time he caught her fist, surprising her. "Eh?"

But Bou-san didn't notice her surprise. He ran his thumb over her hand before gently opening her fist with his thumb. Then he pulled her hand towards him, kissing the edge of her palm, never removing his eyes from hers. Ayako bit back a moan. "I am an idiot," Bou-san murmured, "An idiot for almost losing you."

"Bou-san? What do you mean?" Ayako didn't know what was making him act like this. Ideas ran through her mind, but she denied them, saying they were impossible.

"Isn't it obvious?" Bou-san entwined his fingers one lock of her hair before turning his gaze back to her, "I love you, Ayako."

Ayako's eyes widened, "_No way. . ._"

"Do I get an answer?" Bou-san looked calm, but on the inside he was filled with anxiety. What if she rejected him? Well, actually it was pretty much impossible that she wouldn't rej–

"I love you."

"Huh?" Bou-san couldn't believe that he had heard right.

"Do I have to repeat myself?" Ayako looked away, blushing.

Bou-san smirked and turned her head gently to face him, "No." With that, he kissed her.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

_Meanwhile, what happened while Ayako and Bou-san's 'talk'_

"What happened?" Naru's cold voice greeted the two girls as they returned to the base.

"_What's with him?_" Mai glared at the boy, "_Couldn't he be at least a little concerned about us?_"

"Mai was attacked when we were in the room," Yuu sat down on the couch, pulling Mai down with her.

"Eh? Are you two alright?" John asked worriedly. Masako rushed over to the two, clearly worried as well.

"What about Matsuzaki-san and Bou-san?" Naru asked, his face not showing any emotion whatsoever.

"Ayako came in and tried to exorcise the spirit, but it seems it was too strong," Yuu sighed, "It threw her against the wall, knocking her unconscious. That's when Bou-san ran in and exorcised the spirit successfully."

"Is Matsuzaki-san alright?" Yasuhara asked.

"Yeah, she woke up," Mai answered, "Bou-san's with her. We thought that they wouldn't need us and left." Mai shot a meaningful glance to Masako, whose eyes widened before she nodded. The men looked at the three women, all of them puzzled though only John showed.

Masako gasped as a thought struck her, turning to Mai, "How long ago was Ayako hurt?"

"Just a few minutes ago," Mai answered with a questioning look on her face.

"That explains it," Masako murmured, more to herself than anyone else.

"What are you talking about, Masako?" John asked.

Masako looked at them as though just remembering that they were still there, "A few minutes, Bou-san was talking like normal, but then he stopped rather abruptly. Then I heard him mutter to himself, 'Something doesn't feel right,' before he ran out the room."

"He knew she was hurt," Mai squealed excitedly.

"My, now all we need is the white horse and we'd have our very own fairytale prince," Yuu smirked. Mai giggled at the image it brought.

"But why couldn't Matsuzaki-san exorcise the spirit?" Naru brought them back to the topic of the case.

"Maybe it was just too strong," Mai guessed.

"If you can't figure this out after working here for all this time, I don't want to waste my breath explaining it to you," Naru replied.

"Why you!"

John laughed nervously before explaining, "Spirits are usually not this strong if their death was only recent."

"And if we were to presume that the spirit is the girl who committed suicide six months, then this amount of power is not normal for a spirit," Naru continued.

"I'm not sure if this will help, but for some reason," Masako spoke up, "the spirit seemed to have different – for lack of a better word – 'tones'. Like not all of it was part of the same being."

"What if there is something that the spirit is using something to increase its power?" Lin suggested.

Mai gasped as Gene's words echoed within her mind: '_Every time that spirit steals a voice, she gains an incredible amount of power._' "Oh my god!" Mai exclaimed, "That's it!"

"What are you talking about, Mai?" Yasuhara asked puzzled.

"I had another dream," Mai spoke in a rush, "In it, I found out that every time the spirit steals a voice, she gets a hell of lot more power."

"Did Gene tell you this?" Naru remained expressionless.

Mai nodded, "Yeah."

"Then we can trust it," he turned back to his notes.

"What was that?" Mai yelled angrily. Naru of course ignored her. "You bas–" Yet again, they were interrupted, only this time by Ayako and Bou-san's arrival. "Ayako! Bou-san!" Mai shouted happily, completely forgetting about her half-argument with Naru.

"You guys okay?" Ayako asked worriedly.

"Yes, we're fine," Yuu smiled, "You saved us at the right time. Thank you."

"Hey!" Bou-san exclaimed, "What about me?"

"Why should we thank an old man like you?" Mai mocked.

"Hey!" Everyone laughed at the monk's pouting expression (with the exception of Lin and Naru).

"Anyways," Masako coughed, "I believe us girls need to have a talk." The three girls gave Ayako a meaningful smirk that scared the men in the room as well as the priestess.

"Yup!" Mai chirped up.

"So where are we going to have this conversation?" Yuu contemplated.

"Where else?" Mai grinned, hooking one arm through Ayako's right arm

"I suppose it was obvious," Yuu chuckled as she hooked her arm through Ayako's left arm.

"Huh?" Ayako looked back and forth between the two, "What are you guys planning? Wait!" She cried out as the two girls proceeded to drag the woman out of the room.

"We'll be in the girls' room if you need us," Masako told the men over her shoulder as she followed the others out.

"Hey!" Bou-san called after them, "Weren't you just attacked there?"

"My, they don't listen to us, do they?" John laughed weakly.

"They're women," Yasuhara nodded wisely, "What other reason do you need to know why?" Naru and Lin decided to make no comment, though they could only agree as all the men shared the same thought:

"_What are we going to do with them?_"

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Are you sure we should be here?" Mai asked worriedly, looking around the room as though the spirit could pop up at any minute.

"The spirit seems to be still recovering from the last time," Masako told her.

That did nothing to soothe Mai's unease, "Still . . ."

"Besides," Yuu shot a smirk at Ayako, "if our dear friend comes to pay us another visit, Bou-san will use his psychic powers to know what's happening, won't he, Ayako?"

"Huh?" Ayako looked at the three girls' knowing grins, "What are you talking about?"

"Didn't you know, Ayako?" Mai taunted.

"I'm surprised," Masako joined in the teasing, "I would have guessed you would have figured out."

"What's going on?" Ayako was anxious to know now.

But they weren't done yet. "Can't you figure it out?" Yuu prompted the woman.

"It's rather obvious, you know," Masako told her in a condescending manner just to make her more anxious.

"Just tell me already!" Ayako had reached the end of her patience.

And apparently, Mai had too. "As soon as you got hurt, he realized it and ran after you to protect you!"

"Eh?" Ayako gaped at them, "You're kidding, right?"

"Nope!" Mai chirped up cheerfully.

"No way . . ." Ayako went weak inside in disbelief.

Yuu smiled at the woman's reaction before pressing ahead, "So what happened between you guys?"

"Eh?" Ayako was taken by surprise before understanding what the girl meant. She blushed, turning away, "Nothing."

"Doesn't seem like nothing," Masako noted.

"So what did he say?" Mai asked eagerly.

Ayako turned even redder before hesitantly answering, "He told me he loved me."

"Oh my god!" Mai squealed, "And what did you say?"

Ayako murmured, "That I loved him too."

"And what happened next?" Masako was trying to hide her excitement.

Ayako didn't answer. Instead she touched her lips almost reverently. This was more than enough to tell the girls what had happened.

"He kissed you?" Mai cried out elatedly. Ayako wordlessly nodded. "I'm so happy for you!" Mai threw her arms around Ayako in a hug.

"Thank you," Ayako returned the hug.

"Congratulations," Masako touched Ayako's arm. Even though it wasn't as open a show of affection as Mai's hug, they both understood what it. Ayako smiled warmly at the girl.

Yuu chuckled, "Just make sure you use protection~"

"Yuu!" Ayako blushed wildly at what the girl was implying. Even Mai and Masako had a slight pink twinge in their cheeks.

"What are you saying?" Mai yelled.

"You're so dirty," Masako sighed.

"Better to be sure than sorry, ne?" Yuu teased, "Or do you have family plans already?"

But before the girls could reply, Bou-san entered, "Naru's calling you guys. It's time for dinner." His eyes flickered to Ayako and a sigh of relief escaped him.

"_He must have come here himself cause he was worried about Ayako,_" Mai realized, "_He really does love her._"

Ayako stood up and began to walk over to the doorway, "Well, let's get going then. If we're late, Naru will yell at us." She wanted to escape the girls' teasing as soon as possible.

"If you are so worried about getting yelled at, then you should move faster," Masako sniffed.

"What did you say?" Ayako spun around to glare at the girl.

"She can't help it," Bou-san shrugged, "She's too old." _THUNK! _"Ow! Where the hell did the purse come from?"

"You don't know cause you're an idiot!"

"At least I'm not an old hag!"

"Useless monk!"

"Ancient crone!"

Mai sighed, "They'll never change, will they."

Yuu laughed, "I guess not." Masako nodded in agreement.

"Alright you two," Mai began to push the couple out the door, "Let's go before Naru starts yelling at us."

"Okay, okay! Just stop pushing," Bou-san ruffled her hair playfully.

Ayako grinned, thinking of her revenge for the teasing she was put through, "Well, as long as we use Mai, he might not get too mad."

"Eh? What do you mean?" Mai looked at the two confusedly.

"What they mean," Masako hid her smile behind her sleeve, "is that Naru would be too busy staring at you to yell at us. Not that you would mind of course since you'd be staring as well."

"I think I would be afraid to say 'Go get a room' just in case of what would happen," Yuu chuckled. Mai reddened at what they were all saying.

"Oh shut up!" Mai stormed off.

"Hey, Mai," Yuu ran after the girl laughing, "Wait up!"

"We better follow her," Bou-san scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"Yes, we should," Masako sighed.

"After all, we don't know what will happen to that danger magnet when she's alone," Ayako smiled after the girl who had become like a daughter to her.

"Hey, Mai! Yuu! Don't go so fast!" Bou-san called after the two girls before running to join them, Ayako and Masako following behind him.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Mai tiredly yawned as she sat up. Naru had sent them all to bed after dinner, saying that they would perform an exorcism soon so everyone should get their rest. Mai looked at the clock, "_12:30? It looks like I wake up at the worst times even though I didn't have a dream. I don't think I'll get to sleep that fast so I guess I'll check up on the base to see if they need anything._" With that, Mai silently slipped out of bed and walked out. _

**Ha ha! Cliff Hanger. You know why? Cause we all know that every time Mai goes by herself in the middle of the night, she gets in trouble. Especially in my stories. :P That's why, how will she end up in trouble now~ Find out!**

**And now let's all go 'Awww~' for Bou-san and Ayako. XP**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Mai walked through the halls, "_It's so dark at night._" She froze as she heard rustling behind her. "_Oh god . . . Is it . . ._" She turned slowly. "_God . . ._"

"Meow~"

It was a cat. Mai slumped against the wall, "_I'm paranoid. I can't tell the difference between a ghost and a cat!_" Mai sighed and rubbed her arms, "_Was it this cold before? Could it be . . . No! I'm being paranoid again. I'll be at the base soon enough anyways._" She trudged on, trying to ignore the shivers going down her spine. But she couldn't for long as her breath came out as a fog, "_Okay, now I _know_ I'm not being paranoid._" She searched for the spirit. "_I still have to go through one more hallway to get to the base! What if I sprinted . . ._" But the spirit had appeared in front of her, standing between her and the base. "_God! What is it with this spirit and blocking my escape route?_" Mai ran over her last thought and sighed. If Naru had heard that one, she would have definitely gotten a 'How stupid are you' lecture. "_Now back to her,_" Mai looked back at the spirit. The spirit had an different look this time. Normally there was no expression, but now it seemed almost . . . angry. "_Oh boy . . ."_ She backed up a few steps before the spirit moved towards her at an incredible speed. Mai threw her hands in front of her face in vain to protect herself as she screamed, in her head, crying out, "_Naru!_"

"_Your voice is mine!_" The spirit's voice echoed within her mind as it almost reached her.

But instead of feeling the spirit's cold touch, a warm light enveloped her. She watched as a white light formed a shield in front of her, throwing the spirit back as it disappeared with a scream. "_How did . . ._"

"Mai!"

The girl looked up as she heard Naru's voice. She couldn't say anything. All she could do was stare at the uncharacteristically frantic look in his eyes, "_Naru . . . was worried?_"

"Mai!" Naru grabbed her shoulders, shaking her, "_God, am I too late? Was her voice taken?_"

"Naru . . ." It was only a whisper, but more than enough for Naru. He pulled her close to him like he would never let go. "Eh?" Mai blushed as she comprehended what was going on. "Naru?"

"You're alright . . ." He was talking more to himself than her. No matter what had happened before, he had always managed to get there fast enough to protect her. But this time, he had been forced to watch as he tried to reach her, knowing that he wouldn't be able to reach her. He didn't want to go through that hopelessness again. It had almost torn in two. It had been like watching Gene die all over again. Since when had she become so precious to him?

"Naru? Are you okay?" Mai was looking at him, a blush covering her cheeks though concern for him still remained in her eyes.

He chuckled. That's how she always was. Always getting in trouble and hurt, yet still finding room to care for others. "_That's just why she became so important to me, I guess._"

"_Don't let her go._"

"_I wasn't planning on it,_" Naru smirked.

"_Okay, he just hugged me, chuckled and now is smirking,_" Mai ran over the events in her head, "_What's going on?_" She called out timidly, "Naru . . . You're hugging me . . ."

"That's obvious, Mai."

"I realized that!" Mai fumed, "I was just wondering if you did since it's not like you!"

"Then, Mai," he bent in to whisper in her ear, "What is like me?"

"Naru!" Mai blushed at his closeness.

"What's wrong?"

"You're . . . so close . . ." Mai looked away, trying to hide her blush, "_Why is he acting like this?_"

"Do you not like it?" He began to let go.

"No!" Mai grabbed him, not ready to let him go. He raised an eyebrow, making Mai realize what she was doing. She let go of his shirt, throwing her arms behind her, "Sorry!" She couldn't believe she had just done that. How was she supposed to look at him now?

"Mai, answer this honestly."

Mai just nodded. She couldn't speak at the moment, "_What does he want to ask me?_"

"Who is it that you love: me or Gene?"

Mai's head shot up as she stared at him with wide eyes. That subject had not brought up again since her confession. She hadn't been expecting that of all things. Naru just stood there, waiting with that expressionless mask. Mai sighed. How many times had she wanted him to know? How many times had she wanted to tell him? Now was her chance and probably the last one she would ever get. She had to tell him or she knew she would regret it. She took a deep breath, "Gene was kind, considerate and he always knew what to say to make me happy. He never insulted me and knew how to use his manners. He never hurt me." Naru felt a pang in his heart at her words and almost left if he didn't hear her continue. "But that wasn't what I fell in love with. I fell in love with someone who was the complete opposite. Someone who could never say 'please' or 'thank you'. Someone that always made fun of me for not understanding. But that someone was always there for me when I needed it. That person never let me down, protecting me and comforting me. I fell in love with that person," she looked him in the eyes, "I fell in love with you, Naru." Only silence came after her words. Mai couldn't say anything, looking down to hide the turmoil in her eyes. She knew it would break her if he rejected her again. But she wanted to hear it for certain before giving up completely.

"At least you have good taste."

Mai looked up to shout at the boy, but she didn't get the chance as Naru pressed his lips against hers, pulling her close once again. Her eyes went wide as she processed what was happening. Was this even possible? Naru kissing her? She lost her train of thought when he pulled her closer than she already was. Her eyes slipped closed as she wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her body against his. He ran his tongue along her lips, making Mai gasp. Naru took the opportunity to move his tongue into her mouth, tasting her as he moved his tongue along hers. Mai mewed lightly, making Naru growl in response. But they were forced to pull apart for air, both gasping for air. Naru smirked at her flushed appearance. Mai looked at him with wide eyes, fingering her lips as though she couldn't believe what had just happened. "Naru? You kissed me?"

"Even you could figure that out, Mai."

"Hey!" Honestly, you would think that he would be nicer after just kissing her! Mai looked at him, "Could I please know if you were actually kissing me because you meant it?"

Naru raised an eyebrow, "I'm not one to play around, Mai."

"Good to know," Mai replied, attempting to be mad, though finding it impossible. How could she get mad when the boy she had loved for 2 years had just kissed her?

Naru smirked before letting go of her, "Go to sleep, Mai. You have to get up early tomorrow."

Mai sighed. Back to business like always. "_Oh well. At least it's more than I thought would ever happen._" Mai smiled at him and turned to go back to her room, but before she could leave, Naru grabbed her arm and spun her around, brushing their lips together before walking away himself. Mai touched her lips gently, blushing lightly before smiling and going down the hallway towards her room, filled with joy as she hummed lightly to herself.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Masako opened her eyes to see Mai enter, "Mai!"

"Shh," Mai looked at the other two girls who lay still.

"Where were you?" Masako hissed, sitting up.

"I just went to the base," Mai told her, lying down in her own bed.

"Did anything happen?" Masako asked frantically.

Mai's eyes went wide as she realized that Masako had been worried about her. She smiled warmly, "The spirit appeared, but I'm safe. Don't worry."

Masako nodded before taking in Mai's appearance – mainly her swollen lips, "Something else happened too, didn't it. Something to do with Naru?"

Mai blushed wildly, giving the medium all the answer she needed, "I'll tell you about it later."

Masako nodded quietly and lay down, but found that she couldn't sleep. She looked over at Mai. The other girl was already asleep. How she did that Masako would never know. She sat up and got out of bed, making sure she didn't disturb any of the girls. She walked out of the room, deciding to go out for a walk. Before she knew it, she had made it to the flower garden that had captured her attention in the first place, sitting down on the wooden bench. "_It's so beautiful here. It's calm and serene with the wind blowing so gently._" She sighed and looked up at the glowing full moon, "_Like it's watching over us._"

"It's beautiful here, isn't it."

Masako spun around to see Yuu, standing behind her with a smile. "Yuu, what are you doing here?"

"I couldn't sleep. Mind if I join you?" Masako shook her head and Yuu sat down beside her, looking up at the moon.

"When Mai came back, you were awake, weren't you," Masako wasn't asking, but stating something.

"Yeah," Yuu shrugged indifferently, "I didn't think my opinion was needed so I didn't say anything."

"Why did you follow me?"

"I thought you might like some company."

"I see," Masako turned her gaze back at the moon, feeling the peaceful sensation ease back into her. They sat there for a few moments before Yuu decided to speak.

"So what brought you out here?"

Masako glanced at the girl beside her. She wasn't looking at her, instead still watching the moon. Masako felt her heart tremor as she answered, "I guess I wanted to push my ugly side away."

Yuu raised her eyebrow, looking at her, "Your ugly side?"

"I'm jealous of them," Masako sighed, "Ayako and Mai both have gotten the ones they love. But I am still here by myself, knowing that my love can't ever feel the same one. I feel this ugly feeling of jealousy within me. I hate it. I don't want to be like this."

Yuu watched her for a few moments before looking up to the moon again. "Did you know that in some of the western countries, they feel that the full moon is something foreboding? Yet here, we see it as something that is beautiful and will look after us," Yuu smiled gently at Masako, "It's all how we see things. Envy isn't something that is bad and impure. All humans have it. It all depends on how we use that feeling."

"What do you mean?" Masako didn't understand what the girl was saying. How could envy be something good?

"Instead of using your envy to fuel pain and hatred, allow it to strengthen your determination to make it so that you have no need for envy. Let it strengthen your will. Remember, depending on how you use a herb, it can be the world's deadliest poison or the most wondrous medicine," Yuu's eyes didn't waver as she peered into Masako's eyes.

Masako smiled weakly, "That's true, but can I . . ."

"Depends. Do you want it to be negative?"

"No!" Masako protested adamantly.

Yuu smiled, "Then I think you have your answer." With that, she stood up, walking away as she said, "The moon shine with its own light, Masako, but it could never be this bright if it didn't have help from the sun. Find your sun, Masako because even a moon like you needs someone to help it shine."

Masako watched as Yuu faded into the night. She leaned back into the bench, sighing as she looked at the full moon, "Find my sun, huh . . ." Her thoughts were interrupted by a voice behind her.

"Masako!" She turned to see a heavily panting John.

"John . . ." Masako breathed, almost not believing it.

"Thank goodness you're alright," John sighed relieved.

"How did you find me?" Masako couldn't understand why he was here.

"I was watching the monitors with Lin-san and I saw you leave your room," John walked towards her, "You didn't come back so I got worried about you and decided to find you."

"You were worried about me?" Masako whispered, almost to herself.

John smiled kindly at her, "Of course I was. You are important to me."

Masako's eyes went wide. She had always hoped that he cared for her, that he would say words like that. "_But if I told him how I felt about him, would our friendship be shattered? Can I ever tell him how I feel?_" Masako looked at him, trying to understand what she should do.

John watched the turmoil swirling in her eyes, "Is there something you want to tell me?" Masako turned her gaze away from him, wanting to tell him, yet fearing the consequences. John touched her hand gently, surprising the girl as she looked back at him with shock. John smiled gently, "You can tell me anything, Masako."

That was all she needed. "I love you!" Masako blurted out.

John's eyes went wide. Whatever he had been expecting certainly hadn't been that. John clenched his teeth. No matter how much he didn't want to hurt her, he couldn't help it now. "I'm sorry, Masako," he forced himself to keep looking at her, "I can't respond to you right now."

Masako had known she would be rejected. Yet why did it hurt so much though? "_I can't cry though,_" Masako thought to herself, "_John would blame himself. I can't let him do that._" She smiled at him shakily, "Don't worry. It's okay." She stood up to walk away. She didn't know how long she could hold in her tears. But before she could leave, John stopped her.

"Please don't do that, Masako," John whispered, "I may not be able to answer to your feelings right now, but I don't want you to bear that pain alone. Please don't hold it back. Let me be here for you. Please, Masako."

She couldn't hold it back anymore as tears streamed down her face, the fake smile falling apart, "John . . ." Before she knew it, she was in John's arms, crying into his chest. He held her as she sobbed, shaking as she let her pain take over her.

John regretted the hurt he was causing her. In his mind, he swore to himself that he would make for all the anguish he was causing her. But until then, he could only hold her while she cried. "_I'm sorry, Masako, but please just wait a while. I will bring that smile back to you. I promise._"

It was a long while before Masako could regain control of herself, but neither of them noticed. Masako smiled at him weakly, "Thank you, John." John smiled back, though a bit sadly. Masako wished she didn't cause him sorrow. Even if he rejected her, she loved him and she would never want him to feel sorrow.

"I'll take you to your room," John walked with her to the girls' room.

She smiled at him, though her eyes betrayed her sadness, "Good night, John."

"Good night, Masako," John watched as she slipped into the room, closing the door behind her. He listened as he heard soft sobs. He leaned against the wall, his heart aching. He stayed there until the sobs faded into silence. He stood up and began to walk towards the base, "_Please forgive me, Masako._"

**Kind of a bittersweet chapter, isn't it. First you feel joy for Mai and then pain for Masako. **** It's too bad, really. I'd like to say this is one of the rare times I'll be able to update quickly. It was because I didn't have to study for anything. Though now I won't really have that much time because my Science teacher is giving us a unit test this Friday, which is also my birthday. **** Oh joy. Clearly my Science teacher really loves me. *sighs* What's a girl to do. Well, I'll try to update by my birthday, but no guarantees, kay. Well, see ya next chapter~**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Good morning," Ayako shook Mai awake.

"Hm," Mai stirred, "What's wrong?"

"It's time to get up," Ayako told the girl.

"Later!" Mai dove under her covers.

"Fine," Ayako sighed, walking away, "I'll just go tell Naru that you refused to come down and make his tea."

"Eh?" Mai jumped out of bed and sprinted to the washroom, "Wait for me!"

Ayako laughed to herself, "_Looks like I found a way to wake Mai up._"

Mai stood in the shower as the warm water fell on her body. She thought about the events that had occurred last night. "_Oh god,_" Mai flushed, her body becoming warmer than it already had been, "_Naru kissed me! I didn't dream it, did I? I don't think so! Oh god, I hope not!_" Mai's pondering of the sheer impossibility that Naru kissed her was just making her more depressed. With a sigh, she climbed out, quickly drying herself off with a towel and putting on the clothes she had grabbed on her way to the washroom.

Ayako raised her eyebrow as she watched the forlorn girl come out of the washroom, "_What's got her down so early in the morning? She hasn't even talked to Naru yet._" She voiced her concerns aloud, "Are you okay, Mai?"

Mai gave her a shaky smile, "Yeah, I think so. Just over-thinking things I guess."

Ayako looked doubtful, but she let it go. Both of them engaged in normal conversation as they walked towards the base. "_She's looking better,_" Ayako noted, but that didn't last long since as soon as they reached the base.

Mai froze, thinking to herself, "_Will he act differently? Did I dream it? Oh my god! This is so confusing!_" With a few deep breaths to calm herself, she pushed open the door, ready to face Naru.

"Tea, Mai."

Mai almost did a face plant right there and then. Of all things to say right when she had entered, it had to be that! Anger built up in Mai, "No problem, your royal pain-in-the-but!" She spun around on her heel and stormed off to the kitchen, leaving stunned people in her wake. Only Naru wasn't shocked: on the contrary, he was smirking.

"_God, that proves it,_" Mai sighed dejectedly as she poured water into the kettle, "_The way he treats me hasn't changed at all. If he had kissed me, then he would at least act a little differently, right? I guess I dreamed up the entire thing . . ._" Well, wasn't that a wonderful thought? "This really isn't making me feel better . . ." Mai muttered.

"If you keep talking to yourself, people are going to presume that you are mental patient."

Mai spun around to see Naru standing behind her with a smirk. Mai glared at him. His words were definitely not helping her bad mood. "Listen, Naru," she spoke warningly, "I don't need to hear this righ–" Her words were cut off by Naru's lips caught hers in a bruising kiss. "_Eh?_" Mai's eyes widened as she realized what was happening, "_Naru?_" One hand grasped the counter behind her and the other pressed against his chest. Her eyes squeezed shut as he pulled her closer with the arm around her waist, the other one holding onto the cupboard above her head. "Nn," she felt her body heat up when Naru deepened the kiss, her hand moving from his chest to tangle in his black hair. When they broke apart, both were out of breath, neither attempting to move out from their current position.

"Idiot."

"_That jerk!_" Of course Naru had to run it with his insults. Mai opened to retort angrily, but never got the chance to say anything as Naru decided to continue.

"Of course it wasn't a dream," he let go of her and walked out of the kitchen, leaving Mai shocked speechless.

"_It wasn't . . . a dream,_" Mai watched after him, awed, "_Then he really did kiss me? . . . Oh my god! That would mean that he likes me? Oh god! When did this happen?_" She took a few deep breaths, leaning all her weight against the cupboard, rubbing her forehead tiredly as she ran over what had just happened. Mai could still feel the heat of his body from when it had been pressed against hers, the memory making her blush. She was rather thankful for the distraction when the kettle whistled. She busied herself with making the tea, making sure she didn't go anywhere near the subject of what had happened – or at least trying not to.

xxxxxxxxxxx

"Mai-chan~" Yasuhara sang out cheerfully, hugging her from behind as soon as she had given everyone their cups of tea.

"Y-Yasuhara?" Mai yelped in surprise.

"What's got you so happy?" Yasuhara questioned the girl teasingly, whispering the next part in her ear, "Did you and Naru-chan kiss already?" He didn't need an answer: Mai's wild blush was more than enough. He shifted his eyes to Naru, smirking when he saw the boy glaring at him, "_Possessive, aren't we._"

Lin was watching from his laptop, "_Only that boy could smirk when Naru is glaring at him._" He had realized what had happened as soon as Naru had come back last night after running out when he had heard Mai scream. Of course the scream hadn't been too loud or the entire team would have noticed it. So far, the only ones seemed to know (other than the two directly involved) were Yasuhara, himself and apparently Masako, who, from the way Mai had blushed, had seemed to have said some teasing words to the girl as soon as the brunette had sat down. "_And knowing Yuu, she probably knows as well._" As though on cue, the said girl came into the room, immediately sitting down beside Mai. From the wink she had given Mai, it would appear that Lin was correct with his guess.

However, Masako was having more depressing thoughts as she tried to figure out how she was going to act around John. As kind as he may be, she had confessed her love and he had rejected her: it was impossible that things weren't going to be awkward between them. "_How am I going to face him? He rejected me and had to comfort me when I cried! He saw me at my most undignified point. Oh dear god, maybe I should leave while I still can,_" but before she could ponder that idea any longer, John walked in, his eyes resting immediately on her. "_Oh no, he saw me!_" Masako attempted to smile, but couldn't bring herself to look him in the eye. "_Oh god, he's walking towards me!_"

"Good morning, Masako."

Masako's body stiffened surprised. He was acting so normal. Was he going to ignore what had happened last night? Masako took a breath and looked in his eyes to see what he was thinking. "_He's not ignoring it . . . But then why?_" Her eyes widened as she realized her answer, "_Perhaps, he's acting normal . . . for me?_" Usually, she would have been outraged that someone was taking pity on her, but she knew that it was not the case this time. John simply wanted to make things easier for her. That's just the way he was. "Good morning, John," Masako returned his smile, though the shakiness had faded to a minimum. "_Thank you._"

However before they could talk more, Naru decided to address the group, "Now that we're all here, we may proceed."

"Is there some new information?" Yasuhara asked, interested.

"We may," Naru answered vaguely, but continuing before an unsatisfied monk could say more, "But last night, Mai decided to go for a walk after waking up." But this time, he could not speak fast enough to avoid being interrupted by the others' outcries.

"What?" Ayako yelled.

"Mai!" Bou-san groaned.

"Sorry, sorry," Mai smiled apologetically, "I was going to the base to ask if they needed anything."

"If they needed something, they would have sent for you," Bou-san reminded her with a frown.

"Well, at least she didn't get attacked or anything," John tried to calm the others with an optimistic aspect. Everyone looked to Mai when she didn't say anything to support his words: instead she was avoiding their eyes. It was enough to tell them the truth.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Bou-san groaned.

"Well, that proves it," Yasuhara laughed, "You are definitely a danger magnet."

"More like an idiot for going out by herself," Masako differed.

"Hey!" Mai shot a glare at the girl.

"Anyways," Naru interrupted them, "when Mai was attacked, I was able to reach the location, but not soon enough to stop the attack."

"But then how?" Ayako looked puzzled, "She's clearly still talking."

"If you stop asking stupid questions, we can get to that," Naru's words made Ayako want to yell at him, but his glare silenced her, "From what I saw, right when the spirit was about to reach Mai, a white light formed a shield in front of her and threw the spirit back. And from the scream it gave out, the shield caused the spirit quite a bit of pain."

"But did Mai make that shield?" Yasuhara questioned.

"I don't know," Naru admitted.

"I didn't," Mai's voice was quiet, only Naru and Yuu catching what she said.

"What did you say?" John enquired politely.

"I didn't make that shield," Mai spoke louder.

"Then how did it appear?" Bou-san pondered.

"Well," Mai's eyes shifted away from them. The others followed her gaze to see the bracelet on the girl's wrist – one they had never seen before. "I think it came out of this."

"But that's impossible," Ayako scoffed, "How could a simple bracelet make such a powerful shield? Even my Kuji couldn't hold it back." Though Bou-san was tempted to say something, he decided now wasn't the time.

"Actually, it is possible," John spoke up, "I read about it somewhere. Some people who have an extraordinarily large amount of powerful spirit energy can bind some of their powers to an object, encrypting the power in it so that it serves a purpose. It may be possible encrypt the power so that it will awaken to make a shield when the person holding the object is in danger."

"So who gave you that bracelet?" Yasuhara asked the girl. Mai didn't respond. Instead she wordlessly turned to her friend, who had not said a word throughout the entire conversation.

Bou-san's eyes widened, "Yuu?"

The girl tilted her head, blinking innocently, "What in the world are you talking about?"

A sweat drop appeared on their heads, "_Yuu, that's so not believable!_"

Lin sighed, "Why don't you just tell them?"

"Aw," Yuu looked at him almost pleadingly, "Can't I tease them a little longer?"

"No."

"Hmph," Yuu put on a pouting face, though the smile tugging at her lips ruined the effect.

"If you're done wasting time, would you mind telling us about this ability of yours that you forgot to tell us about?" Naru looked at them crossly.

"Oh, I didn't forget. I just didn't feel like telling you," Yuu corrected him expressionlessly. Naru could feel his irritation at this woman building, but before he could say anything, Lin interrupted.

"She's a 'Contractor'," Lin told them blankly.

Just when Mai was going to ask what he was talking about, she was stopped by other's exclamations.

"A Contractor?" Ayako cried out.

"Are you serious?" Bou-san gaped at the black-haired girl.

"I never realized," Masako murmured, more to herself than anyone else.

"That is incredible," John marvelled. Even Naru looked shocked.

"Excuse me, but would anyone mind explaining?" Yasuhara asked confused. Mai let a sigh of relief. So she wasn't the only person who didn't know what was going on.

"Even if you studied parapsychology, only a few know of it," Naru mentioned, his mask back in place.

"_Wait a minute! If I had asked the same question, Naru would have made me look like a complete idiot!_" Mai realized angrily but kept her words to herself, curiosity of what they were talking about winning over the irritation.

"A Contractor is a person who has – as the name suggests – entered a contract with Natural Spirits," Naru continued.

"Natural Spirits?" Mai looked puzzled.

Naru sighed condescendingly, "If you had a brain, you could have figured out that Natural Spirits are spirits which have to do with nature."

"That's not what I was asking!" Mai glared at him outraged.

"Examples of Natural Spirits are ice spirits, wind spirits, water spirits and so on," Bou-san smoothly cut off the argument.

"Do tree spirits count?"

"Yes, why?" Bou-san raised his eyebrow questioningly.

"Then is Ayako a Contractor too? I mean, she can call on all those spirits and everything," Mai pointed out.

"No way," Ayako shook her head, "That's different. I just have an affinity with the tree spirits. To become a Contractor, you have to call upon the type of Natural Spirit that you want to have a contract with and pass the test that they give you, which involves the element that they are associated with. And on top of that, they don't even respond to you unless they think you might be worth their time."

"So what happens if you fail the test?" Yasuhara asked. Naru answered this time.

"You die."

Only he could say something like that so blatantly. But Mai was too busy getting angry at Yuu for doing such a reckless thing, "You took a chance with your life? Are you insane? Why in the world did you choose to do something like that?"

"She didn't have a choice."

They looked at Lin surprised. "What do you mean, Lin?" John asked hesitantly.

"There is something else that almost no one knows of. In fact, I have yet to meet another person who knows of it. You see, the Contractors have the ability to control the spirits, if they desire to, instead of just asking for assistance. This doesn't happen often as part of the test involves if you are worthy of the power, but sometimes something will shift the Contractor's morals. If this happens and the Contractor wishes to use his power negatively, then almost no one can stop him or overwhelm his control of the spirits. That's why every millennium or so, one person is born, who has the ability to form a contract with _all_ types of spirits. If need be, this person can eliminate the contract of another."

"But what if this person turns to be negative?" Bou-san pondered.

"Such a thing won't happen," Lin stated confidently, "The reason that they are chosen is because they won't."

"But what does this have to do with Yuu?" Mai asked.

Naru looked at her like she was an idiot, "Even to you, it should be obvious."

Mai huffed, "Well, I'm sorry for not being a genius like you!"

"You hardly have to be a genius to know this, Mai."

"Why you–"

"What Koujo is saying," Yuu spoke loudly to catch their attention, "is that I am that Contractor, also called the 'Complete Contractor' because I can control all spirits."

"Eh?" Mai gawked at her friend.

Bou-san smacked his forehead, "Late much, Mai?" Mai stuck her tongue out at him. Bou-san just ruffled her hair.

Yuu chuckled, pulling the girl into a hug, "You're so cute, Mai-chan~" Then she shot a well-aimed smirk at Naru.

However before Naru could respond, John intervened, "So why did the bracelet protect Mai?"

"Well," Yuu let go of Mai, leaning back on the sofa, "basically, just as you said, the bracelet had my energy embedded and was made to protect Mai. Even though I can do it with any object, if I make it myself, the power it holds is stronger. And as a 'Complete Contractor', I have a personal guardian, which differs according to the person. Mine is the Moon, which is why Mai's bracelet has the symbol of a Moon on it. If the object has my symbol, I can send a spirit to protect the person."

"That must take up a lot of energy," Bou-san whistled.

"It took a long time to learn how to control all that power," Yuu sighed at the memory.

Mai turned to her, "I remember you disappeared about 2 years ago. I was worried about you, but did you leave to learn how to control your powers?"

Yuu chuckled, "Looks like someone hasn't been given much credit for their intelligence." Mai looked at the others triumphantly.

"So you had to spend two years away from them to find out how to control your powers?" Ayako was in awe.

"Why didn't you just visit them from time to time though?" Masako asked.

"Actually, the reason I had to leave was because my power had awakened. These powers are too strong to just hold back a little. Luckily my powers gave me a warning that they were waking up. I was able to realize that the others would be in danger if I stayed near them so I wrote them a letter, saying that I had to leave," Yuu explained.

"A letter?" John was surprised. From what he had known so far of the girl, she didn't seem like the type who would leave their friends without talking in person unless for a very good reason.

"I knew they wouldn't let me go if I told them in person," Yuu smiled wryly, "So I had to leave before that happened."

"I see, that must have been painful for you," John looked sympathetic.

Yuu's eyes widened slightly. She had never expected that from anyone, especially not someone who barely knew her. She smiled softly, showing her thanks through her expression. John smiled in return, understanding the message. She nodded to him before turning to the others, "So are those all the questions?"

"Wait, there's one more thing. Are your powers the reason the voices sounded out in the room before?" Mai pondered.

"What voices?" Ayako looked back and forth between them.

"Oh, yeah, the voices stopped before you got there," Mai remembered, "Well, when the spirit was attacking us, I saw Yuu do something – though I couldn't tell what – after telling me to stay silent and then my voice singing sounded out all around the room. You couldn't tell where it was coming from."

"That wasn't my power," Yuu amended, "I had just installed recordings of your voice around the room so that if I pressed the remote, they would start. I had been hoping it would hold the spirit back for a while."

"That's incredible, Yuu-chan~" Yasuhara bent close and took her hand like a gentleman would, "Kind, strong and intelligent: I think I've found my dream girl." He lightly brushed his lips against her skin, a smirk on his lips. The rest of the team shuddered as they felt the coldness of a glare from a specific someone. However Yasuhara seemed to be rather pleased by it.

"Why, thank you," Yuu stood up and curtseyed jokingly, clearly not aware of Lin's irritated reaction.

Yasuhara seemed to be encouraged – whether it was by Yuu's playful response or Lin's angrily one. He put his arm around the girl's waist, "How about we get some breakfast?"

Yuu didn't seem to mind, which just pissed Lin off even more, "I would like that." And they walked out of the room, chatting amiably. The others scrambled out, yelling that they were going to get breakfast as well, clearly only wanting to get away from the dangerous atmosphere plaguing the room. Soon the only people left in the base were Lin and Naru. Lin turned back to his laptop, working though his irate aura. Naru left without a word, knowing that even he shouldn't talk to Lin when he was like this.

Lin didn't notice, absorbed in his own thoughts, "_Damn it! Why the hell is Yasuhara getting so close to her? Besides that, why am I so angry? I should know by now how Yuu and Yasuhara both get so close to those around them. It's only normal for them to get along, but what if Yuu decides to choose him? I thought I had lost her before. I don't want to lose her again. But he's probably a better choice. He has all the qualifications for a boyfriend._" Thinking this did nothing to soothe his anger, instead only increasing it. He continued to type all the notes up, but not once did his fury settle.

* * *

**Hey, I'm calling this my birthday chapter! Cause yes, it is my birthday~ I am officially 14 and not a legal adult. :P Oh yeah, I am going to thank all the wonderful people who made me happy today. I am so surprised at how nice people are. Like Aktaiy-nee-chan for the awesome wishes. And Fairy-chan for being the first person to congratulate me in three different languages. And Bree for dedicating a chapter to me. There are also real life friends of mine who were just awesome today but I'm not mentioning them cause they refuse to join FanFiction. XP (Don't worry, Lin~ It's okay that you didn't get me a present. I know you love me anyways~ )**

**Back to the point, don't you love it when Lin gets jealous. But honestly, he and Yuu are both so oblivious~ I have no idea what will happen so we'll both have to check it out. See ya next chapter~**


	11. Chapter 11

Legend:

_Italics _= Mai

**Bold** = Yuu

Underlined = Renka

_**Bold & Italics**_= Yuu & Mai

_**All**_ = Renka, Yuu & Mai

* * *

Chapter 11

"Koujo~"

Lin looked up from his place on the sofa, surprised to see Yuu carrying a tray towards him with a book in the other hand, "Yuu? What are you doing here?"

"What else?" Yuu smirked lightly, "Bringing you food, Mr Vampiric-Iceberg-Robot! Now put away that laptop before I kick it away. And by the way I'm not paying for any damages." Lin chuckled before closing his laptop and pushing it to the far corner of the table. Though he could easily eat and type at the same time, he knew that Yuu would follow through with her threat if he didn't agree. She set the tray down and sat down beside him, leaning her back against his shoulder with her legs resting on the sofa as she read her book. They sat in silence, Yuu reading and Lin eating. "_I wonder how she does that,_" Lin pondered to himself, "_Only a few minutes ago, I had been seething and now just by her sitting down beside me, I've calmed down._" He glanced to the girl beside him. She caught his eye and gave him a soft smile before turning back to her book, looking away to quickly to see his expression. Lin turned back to the food, trying to focus on eating, rather than a specific someone. The closeness that had calmed him before was now having the opposite effect. "_She's going to drive me insane._" Why did she all of a sudden have to become so womanly? How was he supposed to control himself?

However, as soon as he finished eating, the others thankfully decided to come in, providing another distraction. Yuu noticed that they seemed a bit cautious, first casting a nervous glance at Lin before sighing in relief and continuing into the room, "_Did something happen?_" But she let it go, knowing that she would be told if it was important.

"Bou-san will perform the exorcism," Naru stated bluntly as soon as everyone had gathered.

"What?" Everyone yelled. Lin sighed. Leave it to Naru to say something like that without any warning or explanation.

"But we don't know what's causing this," Ayako protested.

"We do," Naru continued to look through his black folder, "It is Yamamaru Renka."

"The girl who committed suicide after finding out that she lost her voice?" John enquired. Naru nodded.

"I guess it makes sense," Yasuhara tapped his chin thoughtfully, "She probably resents the others for being able to sing when she couldn't anymore."

Mai thought back to her dream of the girl. Even through her pain, the girl had smiled. "_Could she really being doing this because she resents?_" Mai couldn't believe that.

"So can you do it?" Naru asked Bou-san.

"Yeah, probably," Bou-san nodded, "It's like any other exorcism."

"_Somehow I doubt it,_" Mai had a bad feeling about this, voicing her concerns aloud, "Guys, I don't think it's that simple."

The others looked at her. "Why do you think that?" Yuu asked her.

Mai looked to her friend. There was no doubt in the black-haired girl's eyes: only a want to understand. "_She believes me._" Mai stopped fiddling with her fingers to look at the others confidently, "I don't know. I have a feeling that this won't be that easy."

"Regardless, we must perform the exorcism," Naru told them.

"But–"

Naru cut Mai off, "We'll just have to more careful. If we let this go on, you might be caught by this spirit and we can't let that happen."

Mai's eyes widened, "_Is he . . . worried about me?_"

Naru turned to Bou-san, "We will be gathering at the peak where the spirit has been seen before. Get everything you need ready and meet us there."

"I guess I better go get ready," Bou-san walked towards the door.

"I'll help you," John stood up, joining the man as they both walked out.

"Well, is there anything you want us to do?" Ayako asked.

"Matsuzaki-san, please accompany Hara-san and do one more walk-through of the school to see if you sense something unusual. After you're done, meet us at the peak," Naru closed his folder, "Yasuhara, Lin, we will go to the peak now and see if there is anything unusual."

"Got it," Yasuhara saluted.

"Then we'll be going," Masako stood up and walked out of the room with Ayako.

"What about me?" Mai looked to Naru.

"You'll be staying here."

"What? Why?" Mai stood up, putting her hands on her hips.

Naru didn't waver at all, "Because you are the one the spirit is targeting. If you're there, you'll be in danger."

"But won't I be in less danger if I'm with you guys?" She smirked victoriously. She was sure she had won this one.

"No because Yuu will be protecting you," Naru turned to Yuu, "Do you think you can?"

Yuu nodded, "I can do it."

"Yuu!" Mai spun around to glare at her friend, "Don't tell me you're supporting this guy!"

Yuu shrugged, "Sorry, but I have to protect you."

"And need I remind you," Naru began to walk towards the door, "that 'this guy' is your boyfriend." With that, the three men left the room.

Mai was about to shout out at him when she realized what he is said: '_your boyfriend_'. "_Oh my god,_" Mai went weak, falling on the couch, her face red as she tried to cover her blush in vain.

Yuu just laughed and patted her back, "Looks like we have our next adorable couple~"

Mai turned away from her friend with a huff, "I'm ignoring you!"

"Aw~" Yuu wrapped her arms around Mai's shoulders from behind, "That's not nice, Mai-chan~"

"Hmph," was Mai's only reason.

"I think I can change mind," Yuu smiled slyly, mischievousness weaved into her voice. Mai didn't answer but turned around in alarm as though asking, '_How?_' Yuu's smile just grew wider, "By tickling you!" With a sequel, Mai tried to defend herself from Yuu's hands.

"Alright, alright! I give!" Mai surrendered laughingly. Yuu smiled satisfied and leaned back. However her moment of triumph was quickly cut short as Mai jumped at her, tickling her as well. However, after a few moments, their fun was put to an end as Naru's voice crackled out of the radio.

"Mai, I don't pay you to make a ruckus."

Mai crossed her arms, "Why does he only yell at me?"

"Mai, be silent so we can perform the exorcism."

Mai glared at the radio and opened her mouth to speak, but Yuu started talking first, "So you won't be contacting us at all after this, right?"

"Probably."

"Good, cause we might have to leave to get something so don't worry about your sweet girlfriend, kay~" Naru didn't respond to Yuu's words. Instead they heard the thud of the radio being put down. "I guess he didn't like my comment."

Mai giggled before turning her attention to the monitors, "I guess they'll start the exorcism now." Mai's eyes flickered from Yuu to the door, pondering her chances of managing to get away so she could go watch the exorcism. She was worried about her friends. Something told her that they were in trouble.

"Alright, let's get going."

"Eh?" Mai looked at her friend with alarm as the other girl stood up and began walking towards the door. Mai rushed after her friend, "Where are you going, Yuu?"

"To watch the exorcism," Yuu continued walking.

"But I thought you promised Naru that you wouldn't let me leave," Mai knew that her friend was bold, but you would have to be insane to risk Naru's fury.

"Actually, I promised him that I would protect you. So technically, I'm not breaking my promise, nor will I be. So Naru will have nothing that he can complain about," Yuu smirked slightly, knowing that the boy would be quite angry at the fact that she had pulled one over him.

Mai watched her friend nervously at the evil smile that had taken its place on her expression, "But why? Why do you want to take me there? I mean, normally, you'd put me as far away from danger as possible."

Yuu chuckled, "Mai, don't you remember what Koujo said? You and I both have the habit of running off to help others. You would have done the same this time and we both know that. And when chasing you, what if there happens to be a moment when I'm not close enough to protect you? Though the bracelet will protect you, I'd prefer it if I was by your side."

Mai nodded at the logical answer. It was surprising that Naru hadn't thought of it in this way. "_Then again, if he did, he wouldn't be Naru,_" Mai blushed slightly.

"Oh my," Yuu teased, "Looks like someone's having dirty thoughts~"

"Yuu!" Mai tried to hit her.

"Hey, no hurting people," Yuu dodged her fists.

"Well, too bad," Mai grinned wickedly, "I disagree!"

Yuu sweatdropped slightly, "You should try that grin on Naru. It might make him listen to you."

"Are you saying I look scary?"

"No," Yuu let Mai calm down a bit, "You look positively horrifying." With that, she took off sprinting with Mai running after her, screaming insults. Of course, Yuu made sure she could always see Mai as she taunted the girl.

Mai had wheeled around a corner when she felt someone grab her from behind, "Wha–"

"Shh," Yuu clamped her hand over Mai's mouth, "They can't know we're here yet or they'll send us back." Mai nodded, allowing Yuu to let go of her. Yuu gestured for the girl to follow her as the two went and hid behind the trees, close enough so that they could hear the words that were being said.

"Shut up, you outlaw monk!"

"Wanna-be miko!"

Mai groaned as Yuu laughed lightly, "When will those two grow up?"

"Well, they wouldn't be such an amusing couple then, now would they?" Yuu reminded her.

"I guess you're right," Mai smiled.

"Of course I am," Yuu's eyes danced as she stood in a silly pose, making sure she was still hidden by the tree, "Cause I am Naru!" Mai burst in laughter. "Shh," Yuu covered Mai's mouth, looking over her shoulder at the others to see if they had been found out.

"Iq nah mh faw," Mai protested.

Yuu looked at her incredulously, "You realize that you're making no sense, right?"

Mai's words didn't make sense, but her tugging at Yuu's hand did. Yuu let go and Mai span around, glaring at her. "It's not my fault!" She repeated, only she could be understood now.

"Shh," Yuu put her finger to her lips, "What if Naru finds you?"

Mai immediately shut up and the two looked back to the others, "_I never thought I would be spying on people like a kid again._"

However their fun didn't last as they saw Lin look up as though listening to an invisible someone before turning in their direction, a glare piercing through them. "Damn," Yuu cursed under her breath before standing up properly and walking towards the others, "Come on, Mai. We've been found out."

Mai hurried after her, making sure that Yuu was between Naru and her, "_Will he be mad at me?_"

However, Yuu completely ignored Naru and marched up to Lin, her hands on her hips, "Using your shiki to find out that we were here is cheating."

"This isn't a game, Yuu," Lin frowned at her.

"I never realized," Yuu turned away with a huff.

"What are you doing here?" Naru's voice was dangerously quiet.

"Mai had a bad feeling and we didn't want to leave you alone," Yuu shrugged.

"But won't Mai be in more danger if she is here?" John asked worriedly.

"I know that Naru assigned you to protect Mai and he would too, but can you guys do that when this spirit comes?" Ayako raised an eyebrow, "I mean, I know for personal experience how powerful this spirit is."

"Or you're just that weak," Bou-san muttered, which Ayako fortunately didn't hear.

Yuu smirked wickedly, "How about we find out then?"

Lin glared at her, "Don't you dare use your power unless it's a dire situation. I know that you put your powers under a seal so you wouldn't accidently hurt someone. If you used your power, you could end up in the same condition that Naru would if he used his powers."

"What?" Mai spun around to look at her friend, "Are you serious?"

"Mai, has Lin ever been anything other than serious?" Masako sighed.

"Yes," Yuu answered for her, "He's actually really funny when he wants to be."

"That's not the point here!" Mai glared at Yuu, "What if you get hurt?"

"Think about it this way. If your friend was in danger and you could protect them, though it might hurt you, what would you do, Mai?" Yuu reasoned, knowing Mai's answer would be the same as hers.

"It's clear that Mai and Yuu have no intention of leaving so why don't we try to exorcise this spirit? After all there's no guarantee that Yuu will need to use her powers," Yasuhara suggested.

The others grudgingly agreed. However, when Mai went to take her place with the others, Naru grabbed her and pulled her beside him, "You're staying with me." Mai stood there, blinking a few times as she debated between embarrassment that he cared about her and anger that he didn't trust her by herself. Embarrassment won as she blushed slightly and nodded. Yuu chuckled as she watched Mai's flushed expression. Lin came to stand behind her, the two of them bridging the small gap between the two groups. He leaned in close to her ear, his breath tickling her neck, making her shiver.

"Don't leave me again, Yuu."

Yuu looked up at him wide-eyed before smiling, touching his hand as though assuring him. Lin returned the smile before the two turned back to Bou-san. However, their exchange didn't go unnoticed as Mai smiled at the two, "_I hope they get their feelings across._"

"Begin, Bou-san," Naru gave out his signal.

Bou-san nodded, "Righto!"

"_Here goes nothing,_" Ayako prayed silently. She knew that the power of the spirit was not something to be taken for granted, no matter what jokes the others made about her just being weak. She didn't want to lose anyone of her new family and this spirit could kill them.

"On Kiri Kiri Bazara Bajiri Hora Manda Manda . . ."

"_It's getting cold,_" Mai wrapped her arms around herself to try and warm herself. Then she felt an arm pull her close. Mai looked up at Naru, surprised. However, he just kept looking forward. Mai looked away, blushing, "_Naru's being so nice . . . Wait! This isn't the time to be thinking that!_" She pushed her embarrassing thoughts out of her mind and look back to the exorcism.

"She's here."

Masako's whisper caught their attention as everyone tensed. As though in agreement with Masako's words, a form began taking shape in front of them, floating above the ground. It was the spirit that had attacked Mai so many times and the girl that Mai had seen in her dreams. "_Yamamaru Renka,_" Mai thought sadly, "_She had been so kind when she was alive. Why would she do this now? Why would she try to hurt us?_"

"Why are you doing this?"

They were taken back when the spirit spoke to them. However, Masako, being the one with the most experience talking to spirits, responded, "We want to set you free."

"Liar."

"We're not lying!" Masako denied, desperate to make the spirit believe her.

"You're lying!" The wind picked up to a fierce pace, pushing them back.

"She's a Contractor?" Yasuhara asked in surprise.

"No, just a spirit that has so much power she can use the elements around her!" Bou-san replied.

"Either way, this isn't good," Ayako cried out.

"Ow!" Mai gritted her teeth against the pain as the blade of wind cut through her skin.

"She can use kamaitachi!" John exclaimed.

"Rin! Pyou! Tou! Sha! Kai! Chin! Retsu! Zai! Zen!"

"Naumaku Sanmanda Bazaradan Kan!"

"In the beginning was the Word . . ."

Yuu observed as the exorcisms did nothing against the spirit. "_Her anger is giving her enough power to render the exorcisms useless,_" Yuu sighed, "_I guess it's time for me to step in then._"

Lin spotted the girl moving forward out of the corner of his eye. His eyes widened as he realized what the girl was going to do. "Yuu! Stop!"

Yuu however ignored him. She continued to walk towards the spirits, simply saying the words quietly, "I activate the Contract that binds all spirits to me. I call upon the wind spirits to come to my aid, using the bound name of Hoshizuki Yuu, Contractor of All Spirits." She stopped as the wind speeded up again, only this time swirling around her in a tornado.

"_Oh god,_" Mai watched in awe as Yuu confronted the spirit, "_I never knew . . ._"

"Deny this spirit your powers," Yuu's words rang out, "and show her how to really use the wind." Suddenly the wind stopped blowing in their direction and ran at the spirit. The force of the wind was blowing back even the spirit, causing it to scream out.

"Don't hurt her," Masako cried out. After all, to her, humans and spirits were the same.

"Don't worry. It's only holding her back," Yuu smirked at them, "I'm not going to do your job for you and get rid of her. I mean, if I were getting paid, I might, but I'm not."

Everyone sweatdropped. "She's so weird," Ayako sighed.

"That's why she's Yuu," Bou-san laughed.

"You realize that the longer she hold this spirit back, the more it strains the seal, putting her in more danger of dying, though she'll probably need to be hospitalized at the very least by now," Naru glared at them. They whipped their heads around to stare at him, shocked at the extent of danger using her powers put her in.

"Aw~" Yuu chuckled, "Is Naru-chan worried about his tormenter? You're too kind, Naru~" The others couldn't laugh at the idea as they were caught up in the seriousness of the situation.

"Yuu! Please stop! We can handle it!" John begged.

"Try to figure out what the spirit wants," Yuu told them softly, "What does she want? What has she always wanted?"

Mai saw that Yuu was looking at her. "_Eh? She wants me to figure it out?_" Mai took a few breaths to calm herself before closing her eyes to try and remember what the spi– no, Renka could want, "_Why is she still here?_"

"_I . . ._"

"_Eh? What is that?_" Mai listened closer, concentrating on the voice.

"_I feel so much pain . . ._"

"_That's the same voice from my dream,_" Mai realized as she felt the pain in voice surround her.

"_I want to rest . . ._"

"_Then tell me,_" Mai silently pleaded with Renka, "_Let me know why you're still here so I can help you._"

"_I want to fly away . . ._" Mai's eyes shot open as she remembered the last lines of the song she had heard the girl singing in her dream: '_I wanna be like those notes I sing; And fly away._'

"Oh my god!" Mai exclaimed, "That's it!"

"What is it, Mai?" Naru looked to her.

"I know what she wants! She wants to fly away like the notes that she sings to reach the sky!" Mai looked at the others, "We have to sing!"

"Do you have any idea how ridiculous that sounds?" Masako stared at her.

"I know, but that's what we have to do!" Mai tried to persuade them.

"It would make sense since the spirit does seem to revolve around singing," Yasuhara put in thoughtfully.

"But what are we supposed to sing?" Ayako argued incredulously.

Mai shrugged sheepishly, "I guess we . . . wing it?"

"Mai!" Bou-san groaned.

"Then why don't you lead the way, Mai?" They turned to Yuu, who continued speaking as she turned to look at the girl with a smile, "If you sing with all your being, then that resonation will echo within her, even if it is only you, who is singing it. So go for it."

Mai smiled back and closed her eyes as she let her tension leave her body, filling her heart with thoughts of Renka. And she sung.

_Can you feel the ocean breeze_

_The floral scent in the wind_

_As we stand_

_Watching the moon_

"I never knew that Mai could sing so well," Bou-san breathed, "I mean, I know the spirit wanted her voice, but this is the first time even hearing it." The others could only nod. Her voice brought the feeling of hope and happiness – almost like the brightness of day.

**We're waiting to break free**

**To leave our chains**

**To soar among the stars**

**That shine upon us now**

"Yuu too?" Ayako gawked. Yuu's voice seemed to add the calm and serene of night – the stark contrast of Mai's joyous voice. As she sang, the wind that had been forcing the spirit back eased, but no attack came.

"Her words seem to go with Mai's as well," Yasuhara noted. It was true. It was like one person's words were being sung.

_We can push it aside_

_We can unlock those shackles_

_That bind to us to the ground_

_We don't need a key_

**It doesn't matter what troubles **

**Come our way**

**Cause we're strong**

**If we stand here together**

_**Take our hand**_

_**Let us join your fight**_

_**Bearing the burden by your side**_

_**The weight will disappear**_

Mai's sun and Yuu's moon merged together to form a twilight of excited delight and content tranquility.

But can it really happen that way?

Can we really break free

Is it possible to fly away

Like those I sing

"Now we can see what they meant by the voice of an angel," John spoke softly. The others once again nodded in agreement. Her voice was like the wind that co-existed with the night and day, filled with wonder as it soared to the sky – no matter if it was night or day.

_Oh, can you really not see_

_The sky, the moon, the stars above_

_They're just waiting for you _

_To reach out and soar_

**Cause we can fly away**

**We can soar so high**

**To the moon above**

**To finally be free**

This is true

This is what I want to be

There is no holding back

The wings I want to be

_**No shackle can hold us down**_

_**Not when we want to soar**_

_**Never can it break our will**_

_**If we wish for al1**_

As the three voices unified, it felt like the world around them was singing to them, giving them the courage to be as they wanted to be. The others could only listen in awe as they felt their emotions sway with the voices.

_**Cause we will fly away**_

_**Like the notes we sing**_

As that final note carried into the sky, Renka faded away, but before completely disappearing, her final words echoed around them:

"_Thank you for helping me fly away. . ._"

**Omg! I finally finished that exorcism! But don't go yet. We've still got a lot of events to pass before I can let you off. But I don't have it now so you'll just have to wait. See ya next chapter~**


	12. Epilogue

Epilogue

_A week later . . ._

"Excuse me," Masako's clear voice called out to those in the office as she entered.

"Ah, Masako!" Yuu smiled brightly at the girl.

"Good afternoon, Yuu," Masako smiled as she sat down beside the girl, looking around, "Where are the others?"

"Koujo is in his lair, spending some time with his lover, the laptop in there. I hope they're not doing anything _too_ naughty," Yuu tapped her chin with a finger thoughtfully in a still innocent manner.

Masako coughed to try and hide her amusement at the thought, in case Lin should hear her. She thought she heard a sigh coming from his office. "Naru and Mai then?"

Yuu smirked, "They're away on 'business'~"

Masako's eyes widened before giggling at the idea. Then she looked at Yuu curiously, "Do you dislike Naru?"

Yuu looked alarmed by the question, "No, of course not."

"Then why do you always annoy Naru?"

Yuu grinned, "Cause I can." Masako laughed.

"Honestly," Masako shook her head in amazement, "only you could be brave enough to annoy Naru."

"And only Mai could e crazy enough to date him," Yuu nodded wisely. Masako laughed again. Yuu smiled at her, "It's good to see you truly smiling."

"Eh?" Masako looked taken back.

"Well," Yuu leaned back into the sofa, "when you came in here, it looked like you were struggling to smile. But now, you're genuinely smiling."

"You noticed . . ." Masako was surprised. She hadn't expected anyone to see through her façade. As a professional who goes on shows many times, she's used to hiding her emotions, but for the first time, someone wasn't fooled by it.

"You want to tell me?"

"Well," Masako looked down at her hands, squeezing them ever so slightly, "have you seen John?"

Yuu sighed, "He said he was leaving for Australia for a little while, but that he'd be back soon."

"He left . .. " Masako's pain showed clearly on her expression, "Because of me? Is it because I told him how I felt? Is that why he left?"

"Masako, you silly girl," Yuu tilted the girl's head up so she was looking at the older woman's face, "Tell me, do you think that John would ever do something that would cause you pain?"

"No," Masako shook her head furiously.

"You trust him with your heart," Yuu's eyes softened, "Then why don't you trust him with this?" Masako was about to argue. However, the ringing chimes on the door interrupted them.

"John . . ." Masako whispered, her eyes widening as she realized who it was.

"Hello, Masako," John smiled at her.

"How did your business in Australia go?" Yuu asked him as way of greeting.

"It seems there are no problems now," John nodded warmly before turning to the kimono-clad girl, "Masako, do you mind accompanying me?"

"Eh?" Masako jumped, snapping out of her trance-like state, "No, I'd be happy to." She stood up and followed after the priest after the two bid farewell to Yuu.

"_Hope it goes well,_" Yuu prayed silently as she watched the two go through the door.

xxxxxxxxxxx

The two treaded through the park in silence. Masako shifted uncomfortably as she followed John, "_Why did he bring me here? Is there something wrong? It's so silent– almost as bad as those dates with Naru! It's suffocating._"

"Masako?"

"Huh?" Masako jolted out of her thoughts, "Yes?"

"Do you remember when you told me you love me?"

Masako stiffened. Why were they going back to that? But she answered anyways, "Yes . . ."

"Can I ask you something?" Masako nodded in answer to John's question. "Are you certain?"

Masako was about to shout out her answer, but the piercing gaze that John's eyes placed upon made her stop and think. Did she love him? Or was it just infatuation like with Naru? She barely had to think about it. "Yes . . . I love you, John . . ."

"I'm glad."

Masako looked up in surprise, about to ask what he meant when she was rendered speechless by the warm smile he was giving her. It wasn't the same as the usual smile he had. This one was almost . . . loving. "John?"

"As you know, a priest has vows to never marry or participate in actions of love," John took her hand, "But when you confessed, I knew I had to end those vows."

"I don't understand . . ." Masako spoke softly, trying to grasp what he was saying.

"If I wanted to love someone and be with them," John continued, "I have two choices: to leave priesthood or gain permission for the Pope through my Bishop. I tried the latter one, but was prepared to resort to leaving priesthood if I truly need to. Luckily, I didn't have to. I am free to love you and be there by your side as more than a friend."

Masako's heart pounded hopefully, "But I thought you rejected me . . ."

"No, Masako," John gently pulled her closer, "I could not reply to your feelings as that would have been against my vows. And on top of that, I could not tell you that I felt the same way, but you would have to wait."

"Then you . . ."

John's smile widened, "I love you, Masako."

Masako stood there awed, but that only lasted for a few seconds. She threw her arms around him, crying out in joy. It may not have looked dignified, but at the moment, she couldn't care less. Her joy only increased when John wrapped his arms around her, murmuring her name softly. She pulled away enough to see his face, still within his arms. Masako looked into his eyes: a blue different from Naru's. If Naru's were the ocean, John's were the sky. But to Masako, they were so much more captivating, filled with gentleness and a vast endlessness. John smiled to her as he leaned in and captured her lips in a chaste kiss. It was not passionate or anything of the sort, but its soft sweetness sent waves of warmth flowing through her body and filling her heart, its gentle touch still remaining after they parted. Masako looked at him and knew.

"_This is the man I want in my life forever._"

_The next day_

Yuu chuckled as she reminisced in the silence of the office. "_It's amazing how everyone's become a couple now. And when I met them, none of them were even contemplating telling the other person their feelings._"

"Why are you laughing about nothing?"

Yuu turned to look to the owner of the voice and smiled, "Koujo." He smiled back at her. It was more subtle than hers, but it was just as warm. She stood up, "I'll make you some coffee."

He leaned against the edge of the kitchen's doorway as she got all her ingredients, "You still haven't answered my question."

"I wasn't laughing about nothing," Yuu protested, "I was thinking about how incredible it was that everyone had become couples in a matter of days."

"That's true," a amused smile graced his lips.

"It's incredible how one case can change our lives so much," Yuu mused.

"I didn't think it could happen so soon," Lin nodded.

Yuu smiled at him and handed him his cup of coffee before walking out to the main room, "Stay there and finish it. That way, you don't have to go too far when you need to put it away. It's a lot more convenient that way."

Lin chuckled to himself, following her advice to stay by the doorway, "Will you ever stop only thinking about others?"

"What in the world are you talking about?" Yuu looked at him in confusion, "How does me telling you to stay there relate to me thinking about others?"

"Because every time you come up with some sort of idea or something, it always helps others," Lin sipped his coffee.

"Not always," Yuu denied.

"Yes, always," Lin turned to her, his gaze piercing her.

"How would you know?" Yuu dared him to contradict her.

"I just do," Lin replied.

"That sounds like an excuse," she grinned.

"That sounds like a challenge," Lin smirked at her.

"So what if it is?" Yuu raised her eyebrow.

"Well, I'll have to prove you wrong," Lin set his cup on the table and walked over to where she stood near the wall.

"Fine," Yuu crossed her arms, "how about I ask a question and you have to answer it? Then I'll admit that you know me completely."

"Fine."

Yuu looked at him for a few moments, contemplating if she should ask her question, "_Ah, to hell with it. Who cares anymore?_" She tossed her doubts aside and went ahead, "Who have I loved for the past 4 years?"

Lin's entire body tensed, "_She has someone she loves? For 4 years? . . . I don't want to let her go to this person, but would she ever forgive if I didn't?_" Lin's mind ran wild with questions and emotions

Yuu had long since learned how to read what Lin was feeling, using all the cues his body were giving. She watched as Lin became immersed in his thoughts to the point that she wondered if he had forgotten she was even there. She was puzzled as to why he was so troubled, "_Could he be . . . jealous? Nah, that's impossible._" She casually waved away the thought and masked the sorrow that came with it. She had dealt with this kind of sorrow before and she could deal with it again. After all, she was a pro at masking her emotions. However, unlike Naru and Lin, she was also a master at faking her emotions.

"You love . . . someone?"

Yuu jerked herself out of her thoughts as she heard his voice. She looked up at him, her body freezing in shock. His expression was almost begging her to deny it, desperate to hear that she actually didn't. She didn't understand why he looked like that, but she couldn't lie to him: not when he looked like that – not when he was showing her the truth of his feelings. She smiled ruefully, "Can't figure out who?"

Lin closed his eyes. He didn't want to know who, but he needed to know, "Who?"

"You."

Lin's eyes shot open, widening past its normal expanse. What? Had he heard right? "Me?"

Yuu chuckled, though it sounded humorless to him, "Don't worry. I'm not going to keep bugging you until you fall in love with me or anything: I'm not that mean. That other time was just to become your friend. I don't expect you to love me or anything." Yuu frowned when she saw him saying nothing, just staring at her with emotions swirling in his eyes. "Oi, say something, you dolt," she waved her hand in front of him with a teasing tone, "If you're not going to say anything, then I'm going to hit you." When he didn't say anything, she glared at him and decided to punch his chest. However, before she could do so, he grabbed her raised arm by the wrist, wrapping his other arm around her waist and crashed his lips against hers – the strength of the kiss, pushing her back against the wall. "Nn," Yuu was helpless against him, the pleasure overwhelming her as her eyes squeezed shut, her hand against his chest. Lin pulled her closer, her chest pressing against his as her body bent backwards in a sensuous arch. Her responding moan made Lin's body shake with desire, his growl shaking her to the core. He ran his tongue along her lower lip, as though asking her for permission before giving it a quick nip, making her gasp. He took that opportunity to let his tongue gently rub against hers. But then they broke away from each other unwillingly, needing air as their breaths came out in pants until their breathing became even once again.

"Damn it, Yuu," Lin leaned his forehead against hers, "Do you have any idea how much trouble you caused me because you kept this to yourself?"

"No, not really," Yuu still managed to answer cheekily.

"Keep that up and I'll have to punish you," Lin threatened her teasingly, a twinkle dancing in his eyes.

"Oh, really?" Yuu raised her eyebrow at him, "And how exactly would you do that?"

"Like this," he whispered before leaning in closer to kiss her again.

But before their lips could touch, the office door slammed open. The two turned to see seven speechlessly shocked people, who all had one thought running through their minds, "_When the hell did this happen?_"

"Um," Mai spoke hesitantly, finally gaining her voice, "Did we miss something?"

Yuu caught Lin's eye meaningfully and he reluctantly let go of her. He walked over to the table to pick up his cup of coffee and lean against the sofa, waiting for the events to take place. Yuu sighed, realizing he wasn't going to help explain, "Well, I guess Koujo and I are a couple . . ." She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye, wondering if he didn't feel the same. He caught her glance and smiled lightly at her. She smiled back, her body relaxing when she realized he saw them the same way.

"Wait!" Bou-san exclaimed, "When exactly did this happen?"

"What do you mean?" Yuu tilted her head in mock confusion though she knew exactly what he was asking.

"When did you become a couple?" Ayako explained impatiently.

"About a minute ago, I think," Yuu tapped her chin thoughtfully.

"What?" Mai yelled.

"Is something wrong?" Yuu raised her eyebrow questioningly.

"The fact that you are so calm when saying this is wrong," Bou-san muttered to himself.

"Well, I just don't see what the fuss is about since everyone's dating here," Yuu shrugged.

"What do you mean?" John questioned puzzled. The only couples they knew of were Bou-san & Ayako, John & Masako and now Yuu & Lin.

"Well, Mai's dating Naru–"

"WHAT?" Bou-san and Ayako cried out.

John blinked in surprise before turning to see that he, Ayako and Bou-san were the only ones shocked. He looked at Masako, asking silently if she had known. She smiled lightly and nodded. He turned to Yasuhara, Yuu and Lin, who all seemed amused by the reactions. They had obviously known as well. John chuckled to himself, "_Well, it was about time._"

However, Bou-san had other ideas as he crossed his arms, looking Naru firmly in the eye, "I forbid you from dating my daughter. I don't care if you are Oliver Davis."

Naru looked at Bou-san expressionlessly for a few moments, "Is that so?"

Bou-san paled at the cold tone, waving his hands, "It's a joke! A joke, I tell you!"

"Good." Naru went over to Mai, pulling her into a searing kiss that left everyone in the room (except for Yuu, Yasuhara and Lin) blushing before pulling away and looking at the others with a smirk, "I wasn't planning on listening." Then he let go of Mai and walked into his office.

_5_

_4_

_3_

_2_

_1_

"NARU? !"

**Ha ha, that's the end of that, folks. I'll probably start on a new one soon because it's November, which is International Writers' Month. So yeah~ Anyways, thanks for sticking with me despite the fact that I did not update as quickly as most of you would have liked. You guys are just awesome. So see ya next time~**


End file.
